The Shining Typhlosion,The Flaming Love
by Soundateer
Summary: The romantic and humorous story between a Trainer falling in love with his Shiny Typhlosion. Who knows, maybe love can find it's way to others as well! Story looks long, but reads smoothly! Promise!
1. How Do You Cook A Cake?

**Author Notes**

Jesus Christ, I hate procrastination.. Took me like, two weeks to finish this whole story. BTW. THIS IS MY FIRST STORY!!! –Applause- You will seriously have to forgive me. I've been out of school for soooo long. My vocabulary is atrocious and I've been using the thesaurus indefinitely.

This story is actually about a dream team of pokemon that I've always used if I've had them. Especially Dusknoir and Frosslass. Always found that a good combo. But anyway, this is chapter one. I've listed the cast so you could get aquainted rather quickly. Please note that I have finished the whole story. Likely to have the whole thing up soon.

**Cast:**

-James: The aspiring trainer. Wears a black beret, black longshirt, red button up, black pants, and a brown scarf.

-Lillie: The content and shy shiny Typhlosion. Has a pink bow around her neck.

-Extreme Speed -Flame Wheel

-Fire Spin -Mach Punch

-Jagex: The most skilled team-mate, a powerful, confident, and quirky Farfetch'd. He is greatly respected, despite his cockiness.

- Focus Blast -Sword Dance

-Slash -Fury Swipes

-Violet: An insanely happy Nidorina that never battles but always Cheerleads for her team

-Double Kick -Substitute

-Poison Sting -Poison Fang

-Gaia: The heavily built softie, a Dusknoir that everyone tends to hang out with due to his timidness.

-Fire Punch -Shadow Punch

-Shadow Sneak -Will O Wisp

Writing style:

"_" Is a human speaking

_-words-_ Is a pokemon speaking

(_) Personal Thoughts

Chapter 1

How do you cook a cake?

"Kaaaaang…..Kooooong…."

The sound was heard for what seemed like miles, yet no one in their right mind paid attention to it. It was coming a few acres away from Olivine City. The sound had been emerging from a tiny, two story house, in the middle of the forest. The view from the house was placed perfectly with about half the size of the lighthouse from the city.

"Kaaaang…..Koooooong….."

The boy that slept in his bed only managed to grumble to himself in a deep sleep "Go away….we don't want anymore chocolate..." At that point, he rolled over, away from the school themed alarm clock, "God damn telemarketers…." He continued to grumble to himself. He was about 5'6", long brown hair, and while rolling over, we manage to get a glimpse of his amber eyes.

The alarm continued to sound for what seemed like hours until someone decided to take action. From downstairs, a very angry crashing started to arouse. Followed by yelling, and what seemed like a struggle.

_"NOO! Don't do it!"_

_"You'll only get your ass kicked kid!"_

_"LET ME GO!!! IMMA KICK HIS ASS IF HE DOESN'T SHUT THAT DAMN THING UP!"_

The enraged Farfetch'd fought his way up the stairs, through the Nidorina and Dusknoir holding him back. What was odd was the fact that he was wearing an apron with a cute little picture of a Psyduck winking on it.

After a few minutes of fighting, and annoying ringing, the Farfetch'd managed to break free and bolted up the stairs with his favorite stick. He was quickly followed by the worried Nidorina and Dusknoir. Through sheer anger, he kicked down the door and leaped through air with his stick ready to strike. _"BAAAKAAAAA!"_

The other two simultaneously screamed _"JAGEX NO!!!"_

Through the distant hills, many wild pokemon were grazing, herding, and relaxing. Suddenly, a boisterous screech of pain overcame the land, alerting and frightening all the pokemon. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

* * *

James sat at the table, rubbing the, now bandaged, bruise on his head. "Ya didn't have to pound me like that ya know…" He claimed to Jagex, who was now putting breakfast on the table. The other two rubbed their heads in disgrace, yet with a smile and laughing, as they recalled their passed failed attempts of saving James. Jagex glared at James with an annoyed look while placing his arm on the table and raising a brow for a few moment until James declared, "Ok, ok, I get it. Next time I'll try and wake up earlier." He then laughed to himself, until everyone thought it was funny as well and laughed too.

James had dressed before-hand, after the bonking experience for the n'th time. His casual wear was a black long sleeve, a red button up over that, black dress pants, and his favorite beret.

James actually comes from a very wealthy family. His father and brother own a gun production line that is actually very popular. But instead of ever using that money that his father proudly awards him with, he earns the money on his own through battles. In-fact, he only used his father's money to buy his own place with utilities and such. The only ever time he accepts money from his father is if something striking happens, like a sudden decrease in cash due to slacking off, which he did rarely.

Another thing about James is the fact that he is a very professional pokemon trainer. His win average is 8 to 1 and he always cares for his pokemon. Despite being a very skilled and powerful trainer, he only has 6 badges. When people ask why, he only remarks "I don't need proof to prove I'm Powerful. I'll let my comrades prove that for me~." Most people thought that quote sort of egotistical, until his pokemon started to pose behind him.

* * *

Violet, the Nidorina, was wearing her usual wardrobe. It was a tiny cheerleading uniform the James had purchasedfor her one day when they were walking in town. A while back, while they were shopping, Violet was window shopping (Just like any other girl her age…except for a pokemon), although James didn't mind shopping for her. He really thought she deserved it considering that she helps so much with everything around the house. She would usually put on a maid outfit and clean around the house. James would always smack Jagex upside the back of his head if he tried to 'peek'. They kept walking until she had come across a petite cheerleading uniform. It was pitch-black with a red and yellow trim. Usually, she would shrug clothes off, but she just couldn't help but stare at it in place. James kept walking until he noticed her pace slowly come to a near stop.

Something about James was his ability of Clairvoyance. No, he couldn't actually astroproject himself into the air and look around. But he was still very skilled in the art of perception and observation. He could complete a cross word puzzle in a mere minute. Once, Gaia and Jagex timed him on a 40 word puzzle. 38 seconds! What was even more intriguing was his ability to do it almost undetected. So him noticing her pace, though very slightly altered, was something particularly easy for him.

But instead of talking to her to see if she was ok, he only followed the trace of her eyes undetected. He saw her gawking at, what he thought actually cute, the dress.

His consciousness finally caught up to him. He was carrying about 5 bags full of things just for her. So why was it that she didn't speak up about the dress? That's when he had noticed the _tiny_ little thing hanging OFF of the dress. "The price tag..?" He thought to himself. "Oh come on. She must really want it. Is that why she isn't saying anything? It can't be that…HOLY S&#! 3000 Credits..? MAN that thing is expensi-….Oooh…That's why she isn't saying anything…How sweet….."

He glanced back to her now frowning expression. _"That's the cutest darned dress EVER!.. But it's so expensive…I can't possibly ask him to buy it for me…"_

"….Hey Violet!" He spoke up to the now disappointed Nidorina.

_"Roouuw?" _She glanced up to him.

"Why don't you…" James had glanced into his pocket and pulled out a few bills and handed them to her, "go get yourself some of that favorite ice-cream you like so much?"

She nodded in slight approval, yet still looked sad. She then headed over to the near-by ice cream vendor and pointed to her favorite kind. Poison Berry! (If yall don't get this joke, I'll kill you)

On her way back, she noticed that James was gone. As she began to worry, she saw him emerging from the entrance of the store they were near before. What caught her interest was the sixth bag he had come out with. What she saw next blew her mind. He had pulled the dress out of the new bag! She couldn't even begin to formulate words in her head at that point.

"For you~" James said to her with a slight wink holding up the dress. The next thing he felt, was himself being tackled to the floor by the over-excited Nidorina. She burrowed her head into his chest screaming _"OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!"_ in her own tongue.

* * *

Gaia, whom was sitting on the other side of the table, was fiddling with his tall glass of OJ.

To James, Gaia was like a big bodyguard whom he could always crash with. Gaia was always bashful about his actual strength. In fact, he was the second strongest on the team. But when he wasn't battling, he'd be making sure everything around the house was ok, or chilling with Jagex as they toyed around and teased with Violet.

But, what made this particular Dusknoir unique, was his size. Not that he was half the size of a normal one, it was just he was about 7 inches _taller_ then a normal one. This always made him shy as ghost and fighting types look on, with his very masculine muscles, and his well-built structure.

On the other hand, when it came to his friends, he was one tough cookie. Once, while the party was traveling on a ferry, a group of Gyarodos started to attack. Everyone started to cower in fear as one tremendous monster started to hover over the group. What made him jump into action was Violet's shriek as it eyed her and winked menacingly. That, he thought, was the last straw. He quickly used shadow punch to grab the serpent, and with one feral sweep, launched it through the air to the other side of the ferry. No-one ever forgot that time. As a matter of fact, no one even let him live it down. They'd all remind him of his "heroic act". The only thing he ever did when it came up was blush.

* * *

_"Almost dooooone~~~!"_ came a squawking from the kitchen. Jagex, James' little warrior, had been practicing cooking for the passed few months.

Ever since James' had taken the gang to a special Italian Restaurant for Pokemon and Humans, the Farfetch'd had caught a favor in the hobby of cooking. It's not that he liked the taste of cooking. He just loved the feeling of having friends enjoy something that you worked on very hard for them. At first, everybody….well….nobody enjoyed the food. But, he has improved vastly and no one minded. Violet would always joke with him, _"A cook AND a samurai? What next, are you going to turn into an astronaut!?"_ as she pinched his cheek.

When Violet said samurai however, she ment it. When people would watch Jagex fight, they could swear that he was the reincarnation of an ancient Shogun. When he was really young, before he had even met James, he always strolled through town. When he passed a window with a TV in it, he had decided to watch it for a bit. He never expected to watch the whole marathon of Japanese Samurai movies. That point on, he wanted to perfect the art of Bushido. At this point, he is supremely skilled. He can cut down a tree, slash a leaf without even moving his blade, and cut something meters out of his reach. He is, without a doubt, the most skilled pokemon in the team.

His only flaw however, is the fact that he is very…well….He can be an idiot most of the time. But everybody loved him when he was. He's funny, cocky, and loved to mess with everyone.

_"Okidoke!" _came from the kitchen as Jagex began to bring the food in. Even though James couldn't understand pokemon language, he could still pick up on most things. He began to rub his hands together and waited for the food.

Upon the table laid several honey roasted sausages, plenty of omelet's, towers upon towers of pancakes, and even a little bit of bacon. But what made everyone's jaw drop was when he was bringing in a small cake. "Damn Jag! That cake looks beautiful!" Jag bowed in honor. Everyone grabbed their eating utensils and prepared to eat…when suddenly something had struck everybody at the same time. They couldn't put their tongue on it, but something was missing.

James had closed his mouth that was fully prepared to eat, that now had a very confused look on it. It had finally struck him. "Where's Lillie?"

End Chapter 1

End Notes

Sound: Ok, I hope I caught your attention with this. If it hasn't, PLEASE just keep reading T~T. Review please because as I said before, this is my first story ._.

James: Oh calm down. I'm sure they'll like it.

Sound: -looks at James- You realize you're a complete reincarnation of me right? o-o

James:…


	2. Wakie Wakie

-Looks up from coffee, newspaper, and twinkee.- Holy crap your back? Well I guess that you're really bored, or your starting to like this story o.o;

I'll try not to disappoint people!

Chapter 2

Wakie Wakie

Everyone began to look worried, all except for James. He sighed and got up. As he started to walk towards the living room, everyone got in his way with their arm's outstretched, yelling, _"No! No! We'll go get her!"_ All James' did was pat them each on the head and said "Relax guys. I'll go get her." The group then sat down and waited the eager return for their great master. Violet had begun to pick up a fork very slowly, until Jag hit it out of her hand with his stick. She gave him a quick scowl, and he did in return. However, James peeked his head around the corner very quickly and consoled them, "You guys CAN eat ya know!" He giggled as he walked away. Violet quickly picked her utensils back up and gave the tongue to Jag. As usual, he did in return.

* * *

James walked slowly, his hands in his pockets, and started to walk down the hall. James was so grateful for his pokemon, that he had given them each their own room. First, on the right, was Violet's room. It had the basic peppy teen outlook to it. Next, to the left, was Jag's room. It had a very out western look it, with all of the stones and combat equipment around the room. Next was Gaia's room, although, no one ever did go into his room except James. It was painted purple with yellow stars everywhere. James knew that he loved looking at the night sky at night, so he decided to have it painted.

Although, after the first three rooms, was a fourth door. James had slowed himself down and was tiptoeing at this point. He slowly turned the knob, stepping into the room with complete silence. On one side of the room, were many candles. On the other side, was a huge mesh of pillows. A mountain at that. He walked up to the pillows and got down on his knees. With his eyes closed, he hovered his hand over the pillows, as if he were looking for something. At half through the pillows, he had suddenly stopped as if he knew he had found what he was looking for. He then brought his hand down, oh so slowly, upon the pillows with a finger prodding into them.

"Wakie wakie sleepy head…" It took a few moments until something started to emerge from the pillows. From it, a slightly pink texture emerged. Afterwards, eyes and a mouth followed, then a yawn.

_"Hmmmm…..?"_ the creature slowly looked up until the dim lit appearance of her master came into view. She gasped and jumped out of the mountain of pillows, hugging her longtime friend. _"Master!"_

"Woah!" Is what escaped his mouth as he hit the floor with a large THUD. He rubbed his head as the two giggled together. "You have a good night sleep?" The typhlosion bounced her head enthusiastically.

They then got up and brushed themselves off. Lillie stood roughly three inches shorter then James, but was still pretty tall. But recently, James had noticed some…mature changes in her stature. It surprised him because he wasn't the perverted type, but one can't help but notice these sort of things. What was odd, was her structure. She had began to gain sweet feminine curves, as well as petite breasts.

When he began to think of this, he blushed very slightly, in awe of her view. She, on the other hand, looked back tilting her head. She raised her voice in a questionable tone. He suddenly came to, and shook his head, "Sorry, my bad. Just dazed out there." They both began to giggle until Lillie began to pat her head. First once, but then repeatedly, in a panicked manner. She began to freak out, tearing through the pillows.

_"Where is it!? Nyaaaah!! Ooooh..Master is going to be so upset with me when he finds out that- EEP!" _she let the squeal escape her mouth as she turned back to see her master watching her with a heartily humored look. He was holding up a bright pink ribbon.

"Looking for this are we?" he whispered playfully. Lillie nodded exasperatedly. He handed the ribbon over and she grabbed it, thrusting it to her chest and hugging it with all her will.

_"Thank you master!"_ she said as she hugged him again. She then turned to tie the ribbon around her neck. When she turned back, James was holding the door open.

"Cmon. Jag made breakfast! Race ya to the kitchen!" He began to run down the hall, when he saw the pink flash of fur buzz past him and around the corner. By the time he reached the kitchen, Lillie was already sitting in her chair with a great big smile on her face. "DARN! Ya beat me again…" Everyone in the kitchen began to laugh. "Ok guys. Lets dig in!"

* * *

No one had actually begun to eat. When James left, Violet and Jagex had a funny face war the whole time, while Gaia fiddled with his fingers waiting patiently for the return of the other two.

_"Hey guys. How's the food?"_ Lillie greeted to her comrades as she began to bring food to her lips.

_"It's really good today Lil! In fact, I think that Jag stopped using the awful sauce known as "barf"!" _Violet playfully remarked.

_"WHY I OUGHTA!" _

_"Calm down Jag. Patience is a virtue…" _Gaia spoke up with words of wisdom.

Everyone except for the munching sounds of James remained silent. _"Umm…not to be silent Gaia…but what does patience have to do with calming down?" _Lillie quietly remarked to everyone.

Gaia suddenly blushed and rubbed his head. _"Sorry...wrong analogy."_

After everyone was almost done, James grabbed his glass and began to ring it with his fork. "Everyone! I have an announcement!"

Everyone perked up and glanced over to their trainer. "Considering that we've been spending a great vacation here, I've decided. How about we go on another journey?

James really didn't expect the sudden cheer from the crowd. The party suddenly started conversing with each other. _"YES! Yet again, we get to travel the world, striking down all the oppose us, MWAHAHAHA"_ is what came from Jagex's mouth.

_"I'd say "calm down" my platypus of a friend, but YES! It's about TIME we get out of this house and feel the ground beneath our feet!"_ Violet managed to imply.

Gaia only nodded in confirmation of the brand new thrills and excitement of once again hitting the road and traveling the world yet again.

_"Yay! Hey guys, what do you think we're going to do!?"_ Lillie was actually a bit ambitious. Was she going to help her friends get another badge? Was she going to be cheering Violet on as she competed in another contest? The possibilities just wrangled through her brain so quickly, she was writhing with excitement. She was flushed with embarrassment, however, when she noticed everyone staring at her. She only sat there, until she finally threw her hand into the air with a great boast of power and finally shouted, _"BOOYA! LETS DO IT!"_

Everyone cheered on. James did too, despite the fact he didn't even know what they were saying. But he just shrugged it off, and went along with the crowd. "Ok guys. With that out of the way, I was thinking of our first stop on our way to our next badge in Cianwood, a city slightly south of Mahogany Town. On the way, we can stop by this city that's said to have food, fairs, rides, and everything!"

Yet again, another cheer. With that, James spent the next day packing. He made sure to pack many potions, paralyze heals, burn heals, and such. He also packed many clothes, a sleeping bag, money, and…another hat. He made sure to grab everyone's poke' balls, and wanted everyone to get a good night sleep. Throughout the rest of the day they spent their time relaxing, Jagex practicing, Violet cheering him on, Gaia resting up, and James watching a little bit of TV with Lillie while he made sure he had everything.

* * *

End Chapter 2

Sound: Well that went better then expected o.o

James: Why yes, yes it did.

-stares at eachother-

Lillie: Why did you make me so cute?

Sound: -shrugs and rubs head- That's how I imagine ya ;3


	3. Memories

Chapter 3

Memories

The next morning, everyone had been up early. When James got outside, he found everyone up and ready to get moving. With that, they set off.

During the passing by of Olivine city, they received many greetings from friends, and even got a few gifts. After that, they set out North West to Hallow Grove.

Along the path, everyone talked to each other. But one had been piqued with interest about a certain someone. James had been watching Lillie and Violet tease Jagex, but only paid attention to Lillie. He began to think about her. He recalled the first moment he'd even saw her.

It was five years back, back in New Bark Town. James and his father Vincent, had been called to come see Professor Elm on an urgent matter. James was only 10 at the time, but he was very interested in what was going on. When they had arrived, his father and Professor Elm had exchanged greetings, Elm commented on how fast James was growing, the usual. Then, three other children had arrived at the lab. Elm had asked the two to sit down while he took care of some business with the other three. It amazed James to see Elm effortlessly hand over three pokeballs to the others. He was actually jealous! But like James, Vincent was also perceptive. "Calm down my son, I'm sure Elm didn't call us here for you to lose your cool."

James looked back at his father wide-eyed and nodded with a big smile. He supposed his dad was right. He knew Elm for a long time. He knew he wasn't THAT mean.

* * *

After dinner with Mr. Elm, the scientist had called Vincent to the side to talk to him. It was night time.

"Vince…you realize that he's only ten. I'm sure he's not irresponsible. I'm just worried about him. What if he gets carried away?"

"I know Elm, I worry too. But he's going to have to start sometime, right? Besides, he has me and Squall if he ever needs help. I mean, my first pokemon was a shiny charmander. Want to know how I got him?" -silence…- "I became his friend. I made sure to teach James correctly that he must become a pokemon's friend in order to become strong. He's going to be great. Trust me."

"I do my friend, I do."

Through all of this, James had been listening in. What exactly was going on…?

Suddenly, his father appeared in front of him. "Come little one. It's time."

He followed his father to where the others were given their pokemon. Elm pulled out a tiny key and stuck it into the floor. All of a sudden, a hidden trap door appeared from beneath the floor. As they walked down the stairs, James discovered a completely different lab. A secret lab!

When they reached the center of the new lab, Elm turned to James. "Well my dear boy," he began, "It is time for you to receive your first pokemon…"

James' heart soared. Was he going to get a really tough totodile? Maybe a sturdy and strong chikorita!

Elm then reached to the side, and pulled out a peculiar pokeball. This one, had a ribbon symbol across the top of it. He then handed the ball to James. "Try it out son," motioned his father toward an empty part of the lab.

James nodded and tossed the ball. A bright red beam zoomed to the room and a mysterious form started to appear. James had realized. It was…a cyndaquil. But. Something was odd about it. "Father? Why is it…pink? I thought cyndaquil were blue?"

"James. This cyndaquil is very special… you see. It is a very rare one. When Elm had found it, he called me immediately. He thought that you should have it!"

James slowly approached the creature who's back was turned towards them. James saw that it was trembling, so he decided not to startle the poor thing. "H..hello?" This alone made it jump. The creature turned around slowly and saw James sitting down Indian style.

_"H-hello?"_ By the sound of it's voice, James determined that it was female. _"W-w-who are you..?"_

James felt frustrated. He knew that she was talking to him, but he couldn't understand her. He tried to pay more attention to her. Then he finally put the pieces together. He had held his arm out to her. She backed up slightly, but looked on with interest. "F-friend…" James said in a low tone, in order to not scare her.

She looked back. She understood what he had said and took his hand. _"Friend…"._

She then rushed into his arms and hugged him tightly. He giggled slightly. "So son, what are you going to name her?"

James thought to himself. She looked so cute, her and her pink coat, round body. She looked just like…

He gasped. "Lillie! Her name is Lillie. Do you l-like that name?" He had asked the little one in his arms. She nodded.

* * *

He gazed at her magnificence as they walked, him in the back of the group while the others conversed with each other. He felt great pride with her around. She was his golden egg, his silver lining, his best pokemon. Ironic to the way she looked, she was actually the strongest among the group. She just never liked to show it.

James slowly recalled all of her battles through the years, from a young cyndaquil, to a maturing adult. Contrasting to her species, she had rarely ever lit the flame on her back. It wasn't that it wasn't strong, that it was puny, or that she never used a flame attack on the field, but rather, she never wanted to burn her most prized possession: her ribbon.

As he closed his eyes, put his hands behind his head, leaned back, and remembered memories passed, Lillie had gotten curious due to his silence. She slowly looked over to see the pose her trainer was currently in. The wind slowly strolling through his tied up pony tail, the sun beaming upon him, shade on his eyes due to the beret blocking it, and his masculine outlook. She herself had gotten a sense of honor. She sighed and thought to herself while glancing back, _"What a nice guy…He's been my best friend for as long I could remember…"_ With that, she slowly looked down to the silk around her neck. She closed her eyes and hugged it, as usual when she liked remember things.

* * *

It was a rainy day. The two were hiding under a tree to avoid getting wet, while James set up a tent. When he was finished, he quickly rushed the cyndaquil inside, him following short after.

It was only 4 months after he had gotten her. Although, he had been through much trouble, considering he was a brand new trainer. He had never thought of food, traveling conditions, and many other factors. Tired and beaten, the two laid down in the tent while the rain tickered off the roof.

"I'm sorry Lillie…I had no idea traveling would be this hard." James confessed to his young friend as she shook herself dry. She looked up and shook her head with a big smile. "Hmm..? Awh…thanks. After this rain passes, we'll try and dash for the next town. They should have a motel." He then held up a small red card. "Luckily my dad set up an account for me." He sighed. "Let's get some rest. Let's hope the rain passes in the morning."

The next morning, the two were packed up and running over the hill they were on, catching glimpse of the town they were headed to a half mile away. They made no effort as to dash as fast as they could to jump through the front gates in a time of three minutes. "We should've done that last night!" James remarked. Lillie nodded with a laugh.

While James stocked up on supplies, Lillie had spent time exploring the town. She saw shop after shop after restaurant after very glowy red stand after shop aft- Hey wait. Glowy red stand? She retraced her steps to come across the stand. It had many flashing lights and there were six bottles placed in a weird triangle shape on top of a pedestal. Next to it, there was a man announcing "Come one, come all! Try your aim at a game of toss!" Lillie was now officially interested in this very glitzy event. "If one is able to knock down all six, count em, all six bottles, then they shall win, THIS!" He held up something that Lillie shall never forget for her entire life. It was a long, beautiful pink ribbon. "This ribbon has been treated to help pokemon become stronger, and is also laced with an element retardant substance so it never needs to be cleaned!"

Lillie was memorized at it's beauty. She sat there for what seemed like an eternity. The man had caught glance of her several times, until he finally spoke up to her. "Well, hellOO there little lady! Do you have a trainer?" He only asked her, not to see if he could catch her, but instead to get ready to protect her from anybody with enough guts to try and catch her. To his gratefulness, she confirmed that she had a master. "Whew! Well. I've seen you staring at this scarf for quite some time now… Why don't you go ask him if," he was managed to inform her up until James had appeared behind her. Lillie was at first surprised, but cheerful when she knew her trainer was back.

James had asked the man what was happening. He explained what Lillie had been doing while James was gone. "She was staring at the scarf?" He said this more in the direction of Lillie instead of the man. She lowered her head in shame. She didn't want her new master to think that she was a needy little punk who wanted everything she saw. But what she didn't know, was that James sort of understood what she wanted.

"…How much for one ball?" James inquired. Lillie's face lit up slightly. She glanced up with hesitation, thinking that she had only heard what he said in her head. But she knew it was true when the young master was already holding a ball. She glanced at the bottles and closed her eyes.

_"Can he really do it? They look very far away…I mean…Oh who am I kidding. He's probably only doing this so he could sell it for some food…I've never even done anything for him besides light a campfire or two…I'd never deser-"_BAM. Her heart soared. He hit them! But to her dismay, she remembered what she was just thinking about. How he would never give her something as special as that ribbon…

She lowered her head in sadness. After a few moments of the man and James talking to one another, James finally spoke to Lillia. "Ahem..?"

Lillia slowly raised her head, only to see James handing it to her with one hand outstretched, while he slowly gained a big goofy grin. "I believe this belongs to you..?" He closed his eyes with a hearty smile.

She couldn't believe it. He was actually giving it to her? She rubbed her eyes several times and even pinched herself to see if it was a dream. He saw this and chuckled. "Here...let me help you…" He outstretched his hands toward her and tied a bow around her neck.

_"R…real-really?" _Tears slowly started to swell in her eyes as she rubbed her head along the new item around her neck. _"Th…th…Tha-"_ She tried to thank him before she started bawling into his shirt.

* * *

_"That was such a long time ago…" _Lillie thought to herself and she sighed. She glanced back at James who was still in his own little world. She giggled to herself and slowed her pace to where she was walking right next to him. She felt so happy next to him, that she couldn't stand to just put on a great big smile. As she walked very close to him, James could feel a presence next to him. When he opened his eyes, he was startled to see the very one he was thinking about walking right next to him with a great smile.

He actually jumped up, his face turning a shade of red. "Lillie! I…ermm…never mind" he shrugged off his blush with a smile. She giggled. They both looked ahead to see the group watching the whole scene. Everyone went silent. "Ummm…" James had to think of something quick. He didn't want the others to get any ideas. "Uhh, TAG!" He yelped as he quickly poked Lillie's unexpecting belly. She squealed at first, eventually everyone was laughing as they had a game of tag through the forest on their side. In the end, Lillie won because she was the fastest. She still had trouble catching James who had a knack for hopping from tree to tree though.

As the sun was setting, James told everyone, "Guys, we should set up camp. We can reach the festival town in the morning." Everyone agreed.

As the fire was made, and everyone settled down, the sleeping bags were distributed. When Jagex got his, he slowly walked up to the side of Violet, who was already lying down on her side, facing away from him. _"Uh…uhmm…Violet?"_

With a lazy yawn,_ "What is it feather for brains…"_

_"Can I uhm…s-sleep next to you…?"_

Violet turned over on her side to face with an obviously pissed off mood, _"Ok, that's it. Why is it that every time we go on a journey, you have to go and sleep next to me!?"_ Jagex began to blush. He slowly moved up to her ear and confessed his secret. _"Your…your afraid of the bloody dark!?"_

_"Sssssh! Not so loud!"_

As much as Violet wanted to laugh at him, she couldn't help but…find it sort of cute. A beefed up warrior asking to sleep next to her because he was afraid of the boogie-man or something. Yet again, with another, but more content sigh, _"Yeah…you can sleep next to me."_

On the other side of the fire, Gaia was still star gazing, James was eating the last of a meat stick, and Lillie was setting herself up. When she sat down on her bag, she couldn't help but watch in awe with the ferocity that James ate with. She could've never figured that her trainer was even capable of that.

When James saw her staring yet again, they both let out a small giggle. When he was finished, he curled up and lied down in the direction of Lillie. "Nighty-night" he said with his tongue hanging out along with a sleepy yawn.

An hour later, everyone was asleep except for Lillie. She was just watching the fire reminiscing about all of her memories.

She recalled several times where she had fallen ill and James had given her most of his own food so she wouldn't feel forgotten, just because she couldn't fight. Other times when she was injured, he'd stay by her side all night long, hoping for her to get better, telling her jokes so she'd at least laugh.

There were multiple times where they had met nasty trainers who treated their pokemon like crap. She remembered them calling her weak just because James treated her like his best friend. She giggled as she recalled woopin' their butts.

She could even remember as he took everyone to an expensive restaurant to celebrate them getting their 5th badge, and wracking up a very expensive bill. On their way out, the five heard a group of rich snobs talking about how it was such a waste of food, to be giving it to pokemon, especially stupid ones. She laughed very lowly as she remembered how it took eight of their men to pull James of the one man's tupé. "You'll be hearing from my lawyer!"

"LET'S JUST HOPE HE GETS HERE IN TIME BEFORE I RIP OUT YOUR VOCAL CORDS, YA PUNK!!!" They were lucky enough for Gaia to haul James over his shoulder as they ran away.

As all of her memories came to her, she started to drift into a blissful sleep. She watched her master snore as she layed her head down. _"Good night...James…"_


	4. Don't I Know You?

Chapter 4

Don't I Know You?

Jagex was the first to notice his consciousness. As he began to peel back his eyelids, he discovered something frightening. _"HoSHIT!"_ He thought to himself. He had his arm around Violet! _"Crap. Shit. Fuck. GYAAH. What do I do? I don't know what to do. I GOT IT! I'll slowly…"_ He slowly started to pick her arm up and peel his own back. With great success, he got up and jumped a few feet back. _"Whew…I just hope I wasn't inflicted with poison. Yuck."_

He started to gather supplies from James' bag, like the microscopic food container and several spices. With that, he had started to cook eggs on an open skillet over the same campfire from last night.

Lillie was the second one to awaken, from the scent of food. She got up and commented Jagex on how well the food smelt.

_"Why thank you Lill."_

_"No problem. Hey, I'm going to explore for a minute. Be back later!"_

_"Yeah yeah, just don't be late for lunch!"_

With that, she had begun to explore the daylight broken forest. There were many friendly pokemon, and she even found a small lake to take a sip from. As she finished her sip, a dark ferocious form had passed by her and was standing a few yards away. She didn't actually care for the creature however, she knew she could take care of herself. But when she really did get a good look at it, _"Echo!"_

The gliscor outstretched his arms to embrace the typhlosion's hug. _"Lill! It's so good to see you! I take it you and your friends are heading towards Festival City?"_

_"Mhmm. James thought it would be a great idea before we started to head for our seventh badge."_

The gliscor had posed a heroic pose, _"Kris is on his seventh~"_ He had pulled down his eyelid and stuck his tongue out.

Lillie giggled and noted, _"Well Kris is the boastful type. He taught you well"_ she nudged him on the shoulder.

"Hey guys!" The two looked back to see a figure waving to them. It was Kris. He stood roughly the same size as James, but had darker hair, a metal headband, and a jacket with several multicolored straps intercrossing in it. He approached the friends and asked Lillie, "Hey, wheres James?" She pointed in the direction she had come from. "Well cmon, lets go see him!"

When the group had reached the camp, Lillie giggled at how James was still asleep. "Man, he sure can sleep through anything…" Kris stated as he wetted his pinky finger, walked over to James, and shoved it in his ear.

"GYAAAAAAAAAH!"

Several minutes later, everyone was seated for breakfast, James with a trail of drool hanging out of his ear. "So your seventh huh? One more and you can compete in the league."

"Yeah…but I don't think I will."

"Why not?"

"Well, it's not that I don't think Echo isn't strong enough. It's that there are plenty of other very strong pokemon there. I wouldn't want to compete to just lose."

"Well, your not wrong. But still, at least give it a shot!"

"Okay, okay! But still, we're going to Festival City for some R&R."

While the masters had their conversations, the others had talks of their own. _"No way."_

_"Yes way"_

_"Nuh uh."_

_"Yuh huh."_

_"Impossible."_

_"My ass. I did it not more then a week ago!"_

_"Nuh uh. Even for a gliscor, there is NO way you picked up a snorlax and flipped him over your body!" _Jagex just couldn't believe it.

_"Oh pipe down Feather Breath. You defeated a Hariyama just with one focus blast!" _Violet retorted. _"Besides. Remember when Gaia-"_

_"Not this again Violet!"_ Gaia refused to hear the story, yet again.

* * *

The group had finally decided to travel to Festival City for the rest of the day. James estimated their arrival at 5 o' clock.

"So, have you guys been doing ok?" Kris had asked the other party that he was now walking with.

"We've been doing great!" James declared. "Looks like you two have been doing good too."

"Yep. Hmm…"

"Hmm? Penny for your thoughts?"

"Hey James. I have a question." Kris had tilted his head James' way.

"Yeah?" James glanced back. At that point, everyone wanted to hear the question as well.

"Well…How long have you had Lillie?"

"Oh well…" James had started to rub the back of her head where he knew she _loved_ it. She started to murr while closing her eyes and throwing her head into the pleasurable scratching. "It's been about five years, two months now. Why?"

"Well…shouldn't Lillie have found a mate by now?"

The whole group had frozen in position. Both James' and Lillie's eyes had bolted open, locked in a trance with each other. Lillie started to turn a dark shade of bright red. She tried to conceal with by raising some of the bow above her snout and throwing her head down.

"Umm…well…" James tried to regain his composure from the very abrupt and unsuspected question. "Well maybe she hasn't been looking for one. Right Lill?" James glanced down with a shade of red of his own.

She looked up slightly and nodded hastily, still blushing. "Anyway, lets hurry up. I think I can see a Ferris wheel!"

Everyone started to run towards their destination. As they arrived, gasps of awe were heard from everyone. There were many different side walks, many colorful shops, a few rides here and there, a pokemon center, a whole shopping mall, and this was only the first sight of this town. The group had to push themselves through a slight crowd in order to be in the center road.

"Holy…" James uttered. When he turned around, he found his whole team looking at him with puppy-dog eyes. "Ok…I know that look…Yeah yeah you guys can go have some fun." Everybody cheered as they started to run passed him, leaving him in the dust. After he coughed up the last of the dust, he called to them, "Remember! Back here at eight o' clock sharp!!!"

He started to turn to Kris, "Meet you at the-", Kris was gone. James turned around to see Kris and Echo dashing off in a different direction.

"Yeah yeah! Pokemon center, got it!" Kris called back.

"…Am I the only one alone here…?"

"Nope~…"

James turned around and got a big surprise.


	5. Shenanigans

Chapter 5

Shenanigans

"Well hot damn… Hey Tori!" James had hugged his old time friend.

"And how have you been?"

"I've been great! And I see Sherry's been doing good too~" James gave the shaymin on Tori's shoulder a little scratch under the chin, which she enjoyed very much. "So you guy's here for the party?" James tilted his head.

"Pssht. Nuh uh. WE are here to PART-AY!" She threw her hands up in the air and started running wildly through the crowd.

"Mhmm…Anyway…I guess I should have some fun myself."

* * *

Lillie and Violet were browsing several game stands while Jagex and Gaia had fun showing off for the female pokemon walking by. _"Told you this would be fun!" _Jagex kind of asked Gaia.

_"I'm still kind of embarrassed…"_ He replied to his short-billed friend while he was flexing. He was mostly embarrassed because he was getting more attention then Jagex. _"I think I'm gonna stop…"_ He started to stop when he felt something grabbing each of his arms. He looked to his left and found a tall, slender female mismagius holding an arm, and to the right, he found a short and stout female gengar holding the other.

They simultaneously, in a seductive voice, said, _"Hey there…Big boy." _The two giggled as they saw Gaia turn a bright shade of red. As they hauled their catch away, Jagex called back in a jealous manner, _"Oh CMON! I can't get ANYBODY!"_

Lillie and Violet started to play a few games as they talked to each other. First up was roller balls.

_"Dang…That must have been, erm, kind of embarrassing huh?" _Violet asked Lillie.

Lillie started to shade again, _"Umm, whatever do you mean?"_ She started to sweat slightly.

_"Oh cmon, you know. Kris asking if you had a damn boyfriend! I mean, your not a completely mature adult yet. You still have a few years! Girl you got magic workin up in you right now!"_ Violet leaned on a ball while she looked at Lillie seductively, _"Or maybe… your not into males~!"_

_"What!? NO! I mean." _She started to turn an even darker shade of pink.

_"I-I'm just kidding!"_ Violet quickly threw her hands up in protest to keep Lillie from blushing too hard. She couldn't help but giggle slightly. _"But still…you should find a boyfriend soon…"_ She rolled another ball.

Lillie lowered her head and said _"Really now. Who in the world would become my mate?"_

(Oh hath the words of thy ignorant feeble mind)

All of the surrounding pokemon, males and females, ghost types, flying types, and even water types just couldn't help but stare at Lillie. Violet was speechless. Violet thought quickly and grabbed Lillie's arm and dragged her into a side passage, where no one was able to hear them.

_"Are you kidding me!?" _Violet was yelling in a whisper.

_"What!?"_ Lillie protested, slightly scared of the alley way.

Violet sighed and told Lillie to sit down. _"Listen. In case you haven't noticed Lillie, but…" _Violet didn't know how to form the words. She looked up to her very great friend. She was looking at her oh so innocently. Violet was the second one to join the team, about 3 months after Lillie. As she glanced at her best friend, she finally understood why Kris was amazed. She was absolutely stunning: Her chocolate pink mane, her soothingly soft ribbon, and the beautiful face that was still questioning the recent shenanigans. _"Lillie…I could tell you my way, but your too good for that. Lill, your beautiful! Your majestic, beautiful, amazing, simply stunning! Your also powerful, strong, and, and, HELL I can't even think of anything else!"_ Lillie was stunned. She would've never suspected to hear such a thing from her best friend.

_"Wh-wh-what!? No! I- I mean…I'm not…I can't be…"_ Lillie didn't know what to say. Violet gently grabbed her hand, and showed herself her own reflection in a side mirror in the alley way. Lillie refused to look at it at first, but when Violet pushed her toward it, she was forced to stare at the reflection. Lillie was never egotistical, she never thought highly of herself…but…this was different. She couldn't help but gaze at her form, her color, her femininity. _"I…I look…"_ Her mane was brushed ever so perfectly while her posture was so stout. Her eyes were a light blue, the sort of blue one finds across the ceiling due to the ripples in a swimming pool. Her bow was tied back, making a bowtie across the back of her neck. She even caught a glimpse of her breasts. They weren't small, but instead, perfectly proportioned to her body, stopping just above her shoulders. What made her severely unique however, was the fact that her hips were more slender the a normal typhlosion.

_"Like I said, beautiful. So why don't you make yourself available honey? You could probably get any man you wanted…" _Violet herself would have loved that power. But then again, she did know how to strut her stuff.

_"Well I guess…but most men are jerks and idiots!"_ Lillie wanted to keep most of her dignity through this discussion.

Violet sighed and looked at her friend with an honest smile. She hopped up on a few crates and placed her hand on Lillie's shoulder. _"You just have to find the right man Lill…Just the right man."_

Lillie understood. She helped her friend down, and they tried to enjoy their time playing some other games.

* * *

James was enjoying his time, taking in the view of the town, although, he was slightly disturbed with himself for not wanting to play any of the games laid out among the streets. "Dang it. What's with me? I should at least try and play _one_." But to no avail, he walked from stand to stand looking for something to do. He mentally slapped himself saying, "Come on. Something. One thing. ANYTHING! By the fates, please give me something to do!"

Little did he know, by the actual tides of fate, the next tent he was to come to would change his life…


	6. An Oath

Chapter 6

An Oath

While walking, he found himself in front of a large, eerie tent with a long walkway inside. On the side, the sign read, "Fortunes". He wanted to walk away…but something told him to go inside…

As he walked inside, he felt an odd aura coming from within. At first he was slightly afraid, but then he gained some confidence. He made his way to the center of the tent. In the middle, there was a little lady. She had very long, old, and dirty hair. On top of it, laid a thin purple shawl. As she looked up to James, he discovered she had a glass eye, while the other was crooked. Oddly, however, as the conversation ensued, he didn't look at the cross eye. He watched the glass eye, believing that someone was there. Her skin was very old and pruned, her bones looked brittle, but there was something about her that seemed powerful.

"Why hello, my dear child…" She spoke with a very slow and tender tone. He sort of laughed because she sounded kind of like the old hags in the cartoons. "Are you lost…?"

"Not at all ma'am. I did walk in here with my own free will." He did not want her to think that he was another low down punk, as for the matter, an idiot. He chuckled and pointed behind him, "Besides, I do know where I came from…"

"Do you really…James?" She replied as she pointed to the exit. As James, with a worried face, turned around, the exit was gone! He had suddenly lost his sense of balance, as well as train of thought. The rumbles of voices from outside had disappeared, along with the light from the sun beating down within the tent. His mind started to race. His name? The door?...Where was he?

"…How did you…How do you know my name…and where…" But as worried as he sounded, something deep within him kept him calm. When the old lady saw this, she was proud of him.

"Please…sit down and relax. There is no need to worry." She laid her hand in front of her, in front of a chair. "I could explain to you everything…but where it all begins is with one question…are you scared my dear child..?"

James pulled the seat and sat down. He tried to remain calm. But…for some reason he didn't need to. Something within him was quite content. He had felt…at home. For the first time in a while, he had the feeling a child has when they realize that they have a family they can count on. As if being in the middle of ones own home. "…No…but…I don't know why…"

The lady seemed glad. "Well…it does not matter. If I am not wrong, I do believe that you came in here to have your fortune told?"

James perked up and started to smile, "Why, yes. I do believe I did."

"Please, lend me your hand…"

When James lent her his hand, he had just realized. There were no crystal balls. No Tera cards. There was only the table with a velvet cover on it. She slowly grasped his hand with both of hers and closed her eyes.

They remained silent for quite some moments. James didn't know if he was doing it right. But when he went to speak up, she opened her eyes, which had a very happy look in them.

"You are quite the soul, my dear child. You are…special…"

"Heh…How is that?"

"…Your love for your pokemon is profound. You would care for them no matter the distress they would cause. You would spend your life's fortune if one needed a surgery. You would even let them feed on your flesh if they needed food but there wasn't a scrap to eat…"

James took in the words, but in a sense, he was feeling too bashful. "Oh cmon…there have got to be more considerate trainers then me. I mean, I bet a lot of trainers would do those things." He had started to shrug, but the woman slammed the table. This scared James out of his right mind and he sat motionless in the wooden chair granted to him.

"My dear child, you do not believe how WRONG you are. I have asked countless souls whether they would do those things. They have all answered "Yes" but their souls were dark and unpure. They lied to me, and even in front of their pokemon…but I never told. You my dear child, are special…You are pure."

James only sat there, silent but at full attention. He wanted to say some sort of _thank you_ speech, but he was only able to mumble, "Uh..umm..Th-thank you.." He had bowed his head.

"Dear child…I offer to make you a proposal…one unlike any other ever known to mankind. Do you wish to hear it?" She had hovering above the table now without even breaking eye contact with him.

"…I want to say _yes_, but I'm afraid I'd sound greedy.." He looked down and twiddled with his fingers.

She sat back into her seat at upright attention. "I give you a proposal James…Do you wish to envelop yourself into the mysteries that most people find unknown? Do you wish to fully understand pokemon as they are, as they exist, as they act, even how they speak…Do you wish to understand your pokemon that no one could ever help you understand?"

James thought it over slowly in his head. She was offering him to understand pokemon…? As in, understand what they say, how they feel and even communicate completely with them? …He could finally talk to his long time friends and understand what they were saying…He could finally speak…to Lillie.

He raised his head in a confident manner, speaking with all his heart. "Yes. I do."

She raised a finger. "There is all but one catch…You cannot reveal this to any pokemon…until you finally understand your own. You will understand for yourself, when the time comes. Now please lend me your hand once more…" They had grasped hands once again. But this time however, James felt something…a burning sensation running through his veins. His muscles. His legs…his soul.

When she broke hands, she spoke for the last time, "It is done…now go child. You have a mission to attend to…"

James finally got up. He turned around to find everything that once was gone, reappear. The entrance, the bustling noises, even the sunlight. As he went to leave, he spoke once more, "…What is your name ma'am?" But as he turned around for an answer, she was gone. Upon the table, there was a tiny card with words upon it. It read simply, "The Only Mother."

* * *

When James had stepped outside, something was…unusual. There seemed to be much more noise outside. He had wondered why. But then something bewildered him. There was only four people outside. So why was it that he was hearing twenty voices?

He walked up to a shop keep and ordered a soda. He sat down and watched a butterfree and venamoth pass by him, talking about their day.

_"I heard that he was being a jerk."_

_"Well what do you expect? He's a dugtrio for crying out loud!"_

They passed by and James seemed to sip his soda. "What a nice co-WAIT. WHAT!?" He couldn't believe his ears. He just heard what they were saying! That's impossible! Unless…did that old hag grant him the ability to…of course. He knew now what she had meant. He could finally _understand_ pokemon.

"Hey. Hey kid, you ok?" He had seen James freaking out.

James turned around and said, "Can I get a tall glass of milk? Today's gonna be long…"


	7. A New Day

Chapter 7 A

A Bewildering Meeting

Gaia had been courted by many different ladies since he left Jagex. They all enjoyed his shy attitude, and all found him very cute. It had given him a spark of confidence. They had been talking about how strong he was, and he even played the hammer game for them, hitting the bell 15 times. He had gotten each of them a plushie pokemon doll.

"Well ladies, I've had a great day, but it's getting late so…I think I'm gonna head back to my master now. I'll see ya later!"

The group of ladies all groaned and sighed seductively. "Bye handsome~~!"

* * *

On his way back to the square, he glanced to his right, seeing a gallant forest. He stopped and admired its beauty when he finally said to himself, _"Oh what the hell. No harm in taking a stroll."_

He slowly started to pass the array of trees until he had come across something he never expected. Ahead of him lied a light blue lake so tender, it was obvious that it had never been touched by human hands.

He floated over and sat down, admiring its beauty. He even picked up a flower and sniffed it. _"Ah..what a nice day…"_

Something that he was unaware of however, was the slight fog over taking the lake. He found this peculiar, but was not afraid. He was a ghost pokemon after. He was used to creepy stuff.

But what he was not expecting, was the silhouette of a slender creature hiding behind a tree on the other side of the lake. He stood up and called out, _"Who's there?"_ not in an angry tone, but a curious one.

It placed a white sleeve around the tree and peeked out, _"H-h-hell-lo?"_ Gaia was amazed. It was a Frosslass! She was apparently afraid of the bulky figure trespassing on her turf. _"Ca-ca-can I h-help you…?"_

Gaia suddenly felt like a great big jerk. He put his head down and called out _"I'm sorry if I'm trespassing. I'll leave if you w-want."_

_"N-N-No! It's o-ok." _She finally emerged from behind the tree. Gaia was unable to form words. She was so full of color, magical, so young and pretty. _"You can s-s-stay if you want to…It's n-no problem…" _Gaia was still speechless as he gawked at her. She saw him as he stared. She started to blush, _"Is something wr-wrong?"_

He finally came to and apologized, _"Oh, please forgive me. I just never expected to find such a young lass around here…"_ She blushed slightly further. They stood across from each other until he finally gained enough courage to ask her, _"May I…umm…… May I have the honor of having a walk with you?"_

She was an apple, she was blushing so hard. She replied in a very meek voice, _"It, w-w-w-would be my honor!"_

* * *

They were strolling along around the lake, the fog following her everywhere they went. They had talked about many things, but what Gaia found interesting, was that she never stopped blushing.

_"Do you have a cold…?"_

_"Why do you ask?"_

_"Well…your face is either very flushed, or you can't stop blushing." _He started to laugh. When she heard him, she wandered over to the lake to look at the reflection. He was right! She turned and started rubbing her face. He began laughing when something had come into his mind.

_"Where is your master…?"_ She had completely froze. She then started to shiver as she turned around, her eyes full of fright. _"…You don't have a master do you…?"_ Gaia perturbed.

She quickly stammered, _"Please don't tell anyone! I don't want to be captured…I-I-I like it here…It's so calm…no one bothers me…"_ She started to stare at the lake.

Gaia gained confidence and floated up to her. Her had tenderly grasped her silk-white hands and held them toward him. _"Now why would I ever do that…I promise, I will not tell anyone."_

Her face quickly filled with happiness as she embraced him, arms quickly wrapping around his mass, _"Oh thank you thank you thank you!"_ She started to cry into his chest lightly. When she looked up, he had gotten a good look at her face. Her skin was as white as snow, her eyes a shade of emerald green, and her tears were like little pearls as they fell off her face as ice. For once in his life, he had actually found someone he was attracted to. Little did he know, she was thinking about him as well.

She looked up to the ghost who was towering over her, easily a foot taller then her. But this did not scare her at all. She concentrated on his eye that stared ever so caringly into hers. All of her life, she had been tormented by trainer after jerk after trainer who always wanted to control her life. But now here was a male who wanted to make sure she was safe from harm. She felt that he wanted to make sure that she felt comfortable. She gathered some courage and confessed to him as she laid her head upon his chest, making him blush slightly, _"You wanted to know why I was blushing…? It's because when I saw you,"_ she gulped, thinking what she was about to say might make him angry or not wanting to have anything to do with her, _"It's because I think I might l-l-l-l-l,"_

_"Like me…?"_ Gaia said, he eyes closed as the two were swaying together. She looked up into his caring eye and nodded slowly. _"I think I might like you too actually…"_ Her eyes filled with tears again as she hugged him. He took her hands, which at first confused her, but then she understood as they started to waltz across the lake.

As they finished, he told her, _"It's getting late…I should get going…"_

_"Will you be back tomorrow?"_ She asked slightly worried.

He bent down and delivered a peck of a kiss upon her cheek as he answered, _"Of course…"_

As he started to disappear into the trees, he turned and asked her a final question, _"What is your name?"_

She giggled and replied, _"Its Tear…"_

* * *

Chapter 7 B

Reunions

Lillie and Violet were strolling down the path that followed among most of the lesser stands and shops outside of the town. Lillie was still feeling awkward from her revelation that she had discovered earlier. It was not that she felt honor in looking astonishing. She was now, in a play of words, less ignorant of her situation: As she was walking, she found an occasional male cast a glance at her. She only felt odd, not because this had been happening to her for quite some time, but because she now knew why they were.

_"Hey look!"_ Violet's cry had snapped Lillie out of her daydream. She spotted Violet pointing in a particular direction and followed her finger. Oppositely adjacent to the town was a park. _"Why don't we go check it out?"_

Lillie, attempting to detour her mind from other things, affirmed to her friend with a nonchalant, _"Sure."_

As they entered the park, they found many activities brewing amongst its population. A section had been playing Frisbee with several Mightyena and Eevee's. Further ahead, next to a forest, were many lying down with their pokemon relaxing. With a twist of one's head to the left laid a small pond where a couple of water pokemon were apparently playing Marco Polo.

There was one advent that had caught both of the girl's attention though. Busting through a group of people, appeared an excited Arcanine bolting at a breakneck speed. When they both got a better look at it, they saw that a leash was attached to the creatures neck, while a poor man was holding on willfully. As Violet and Lillie started to walk toward this shenanigan, the beast had caught sight of them. It started to bolt at a breakneck speed toward them. Both girls started to enter a battle stance until they had, again, gotten a better view of the Arcanine. Under it's left eye was a long scar that had stained the eye orange, leaving the other one red.

_"Coal!"_ Lillie howled excitedly seeing her past time friend. The arcanine attempted to tackle and hug her, but due to her amense strength, she easily had the dog in a bear hug as it leaped toward her, leaving him feet off the ground. She shook him in the hug as she asked him, _"Oooh! And how have you been doing my K-9 friend?"_ Lillie had finally placed him down with a THUD.

Being the enthusiastic, and apparently not bright pokemon he was, he simply shook himself off and put on a big goofy grin while he panted heavily, _"I'm doing great! Me and Lazard came here for some…umm…R&…umm…"_

_"R?" _Violet stepped in amused as usual for her moronic friend. She threw in a side giggle.

_"Yeah yeah yeah!" _Coal had his tongue hanging for the duration of the conversation. As he smiled to his friend, he suddenly looked bewildered. He randomly looked under every one of his limbs: leg, arm, leg, leg, arm, leg, leg, arm, and finally stood up to reveal a human under him. He had a black blazer on which held tiny red feathers underneath the collar. He stood up lazily and drunkenly, obviously knocked out from being underneath the dog for so long. He had short black hair, and shades that were incidentally broken from being crushed by his pokemon.

As he came to slowly, he spoke in a drunken manner, "Oh hey…I know that ribbon and cheerleader anywhere…Hey Lillie, Violet!" He waved as he was swaying from the apparent loss of strength after trying to hold on to Coal for a long time. He inquired, "Where's James…?" Both the girls shrugged. "Ah…oh well…" After a few moments, he noticed that his glasses were broken. "Awh damnit! Not another pair!" But instead of flipping out over the expensive glasses, he simply reached into his pocket and pulled out another pair. "Awh yeah…Anyway. I can't remember anything. I know I was sitting with Coal here until some weird…blue…" At that moment, as if the fates had prescribed it, a blue ball went soaring through the air opposite the direction of the group.

_"BALL!!!"_ and with that, Lazard and his Pokemon were trailing towards the ball, Lazard hanging onto the leash from the air. Both the girls giggled as they walked on.

* * *

After being ditched without finding a chick, Jagex was sulking to himself as he walked along. _"How come he gets all the girls…Meh."_ He kept walking until he saw an arcanine bolting from over a hill, and into a couple of stands. Not wanting to get caught in that situation, he ran over the hill and discovered the park. He put his stick above his eyes to block out some sun. He found many of the sights that the girls had, and stopped when he found a certain pink and blue blob in the distance. _"The girls!"_

He quickly ran, bushido style holding his stick behind him like a sword, and easily crossed the hundreds of meters in 25 seconds catching up to the girls. _"Hey girls!"_

_"Well well well. If it ain't Feather Breath. What have you been doing?" _Violet found herself saying trying to refrain from watching her panting friend.

_"Well I tried to pick up some…You know what. Never mind. What have YOU guys been doing?"_ He wanted to steer clear of his defeat with the ladies when Gaia stole them. Violet found herself interested, but thought it better to not ask.

_"Nothing really~ Just been strolling about."_ Lillie informed him. _"Cmon. Let's go for a walk through the park!"_

* * *

After they had been wandering through the park for quite a bit, they found a big hurdle of people surrounding something. As they made their way through the mass of pokemon and people, they found the sight of a battle where one valiant zangoose stood tall with several others on the ground. He was making a heroic pose, the wind traveling through his fur.

_"What happened here?" _Jagex was oddly interested in this warrior.

A female driftloom next to them spoke up, _"This zangoose said he'd take on any challenge in order to impress people. He's so strong…" _She blushed as she realized she confessed the honest opinion about the male.

_"Pssht…a warrior doesn't take on random challenges. It's not reformed, right Violet?...Violet?"_ Jagex peered in her direction only to find her awe struck. She was gawking at this hunk of strength laid in her path.

_"He's so dreamy…"_ Unfortunately, she discovered that she had spoke her thoughts. Jagex was absolutely disgusted, but quickly composed himself. As he turned his head toward the zangoose, he was surprised to find him on his knee taking Violet's hand and kissing it. No one knew what to make of the situation. Lillie was surprised, Jagex was dumbfounded, and Violet found herself in absolute bliss.

_"I hear you think I'm…dreamy?"_ He had an Italian accent. His body was littered with tiny scars, while one of his claws was chipped. Violet was blushing a heavy shade of red. _"Hello, my name is Ramone…and yours?"_ He fluttered his eyes in her direction while he had her eyes locked in his.

_"V-v-violet."_ She turned her head slightly to hide the shade, but he quickly placed a claw under her chin and pulled her attention gently his way.

_"How about…tomorrow you and I take a walk…?"_

_"I'd love to…"_ She had been returning the flattery. He quickly got up and walked away with a hand in the air to symbol a good-bye.

Again, Lillie was surprised, Violet was thinking dreamily of her date tomorrow, and Jagex was absolutely outraged. _"What, in the freaking world, just f*#$ing happened!?!"_

_"She just got a date!"_ Lillie laughed while she spoke to Jagex. The group, well except for Jagex, started to laugh. Violet even placed a claw on her hip to show her superiority.

As they turned away from the event, Lillie had a surprise waiting for her. When they pulled the 180, Lillie's jaw dropped. At first she was surprised, but quickly pulled into a not wanted anger.

_"Hello. Lillie"_ In front of them sat a very slender Luxray. _"Flaunting with the crops again I see."_

_"Lola…How are you…" _Lillie replied. Both the females looked at each other in a complete annoyance. Jagex and Violet made their distance. _"As loathsome as ever I surmise."_

_"And you are just as repugnant I see. So~ Do you have a boyfriend?" _The luxray walked up and circled the Typhlosion, casually lacing her tail around her without coming in contact.

Jagex, confused, turned to Violet inquiring, _"Who the hell is she?"_

_"Ah. That's right, you weren't there the first time they met. She's used to be a shinx that Lillie beat as a Quilava in a ribbon contest. I think her name's Lola."_

Lillie paid no never mind to this and stared straight ahead. _"I don't see you with one~"_

_"Oh really…"_ She stuck her snout in the air and let out a rough but rhythmic whistle. From the bushes emerged an Electabuzz.

_"Yeah babe? You call?" _He was obviously brainless as it took him a second to find his girlfriend as she was right in front of him.

_"Nothing dear, just checking to see if your alright." _She glanced over to see if Lillie was watching and deliberately frenched the unsuspecting Electabuzz.

Lillie was appalled. But as the French continued, she began to chuckle, which eventually led her to cracking up. The Luxray broke the kiss instantly and perturbed, _"What's so funny!?"_ This left the Electabuzz completely dumbfounded.

Lillie wiped a tear from her eye and began to walk away, _"Oh nothing Lola, nothing at all. You sure know how to Pick'em!" _With that, she quickly grabbed her friends and ran off laughing.

* * *

Chapter 7 C

The Battle

The sun was going down when he discovered the park. He had a big headache, what with all the new voices he was able to hear. "Take it easy James. It's ok. Don't lose your cool. I'm sure you can handle this perfectly without letting anyone know that you…can…understand pokemon…Gah." He told himself repeatedly. He started to walk again when he found his party. It appeared that Gaia had rejoined them. That's when it hit him. He was finally going to understand his pokemon for the first time.

"Hey guys!"

_"James!"_ Everyone expelled as they quickly hugged their master. He found each of their voices perfect. Gaia's slow but powerful, Violet's excited, Jagex' full of confidence, and Lillie's. He was speechless when he heard her beautiful voice ring through his ears. But he tried to keep his composure, not revealing that anything was wrong.

As they walked back, he heard their conversations and actually had to keep himself from laughing. He found Jagex funny, Violet inspirational, Gaia adorable, and Lillie amazing. But as they walked, James saw many people casting an eye at him, talking about him. He overheard one person call him the 'popular trainer'. Finally, someone had guts to walk next to him nervously. "Excuse me, but aren't you J-James?"

James stopped completely and tipped his beret to the new friend, "Why yes, yes I am. May I ask for whom is inquiring?"

The boy was about 12. He looked like an average pokemon trainer. "I was wondering. Since your such a good trainer around these parts, can you…umm. (Gulp) Can I battle you to see if I'm any good?"

James felt flattered. He pressed his hat to his chest, bowed, and said, "It would be my honor my good sir."

"Really? Gee thanks! My name is Scott!" He shook James' hand. By now, there was a whole crowd surrounding them.

"You ready?" James tilted his head.

"You bet!" Scott ran back a few yards, pulled out a pokeball, and threw it into the air. From there, it sent the red laser and from it, emerged a definitely powerful Croconaw. "I choose you, Willy!"

"Wow! A Croconaw! I haven't seen one of those in a while…Let's see…" James turned to his pokemon and spoke in an enthusiastic mood, "Who's up for a battle guys!?"

His pokemon all cheered, but Lillie was the won who cheered the most, Violet the least.

"Okidoke." James then got into his battling stance which consisted of him bending his legs and crouching. "I choose you, Lillie!"

The pink typhlosion bursted onto the scene. She got a round of coo's and awes from the audience. She waved to them with a great big smile to show her appreciation.

"A typhlosion? They're weak to water aren't they? Yay!"

_"Hello!" _the croconaw waved politely.

_"Hi! You ready?" _He nodded in confirmation.

One of the citizens from the crowd began the count down.

"Three. Two. One. Begin!"

"Quick Willy, use whirlpool!" The croconaw was quick on the gun. By the time Lillie took notice, the whirlpool was already headed her way.

"Lillie! Brace yourself!" James spoke to his comrade.

_"Right!" _When James heard her answer him, he felt a great sense of dignity, able to speak to his pokemon in the midst of battle.

The whirlpool quickly consumed her for what seemed like minutes. As soon as Scott felt he won, it dissipated leaving a Lillie unhurt. She had used flame wheel in order to block the attack entirely. She smirked as she felt it was her turn.

James knew what came next. He raised his right arm, and threw it down calling out to his pokemon, "Lillie! Use extreme speed and mach punch!" Without warning, Willy felt an excruciating pain in his gut. As his eyes slowly moved down, he saw Lillie retracting her punch and releasing another. Within seconds, he was in the air under the mercy of her combo. With a final blow, she delivered a left hook, sending him flying.

Just as soon as she thought she had won, Willy landed on his hind legs at full attention, though badly hurt. _"Ouch! That hurt!"_

_"Hehe. I'm amazed that you stood that!" _Lillie tried to offer her statement as a bit of encouragement. She saw that it worked as her opponent flexed his muscles. She laughed.

"Wow." James thought to himself. He was amazed at how sincere Lillie was trying to be, encouraging her opponent not to lose hope and to try his best. Was she always like this?

"Willy! Use water gun!" Scott pointed his finger at their opponent to give coordinates for the attack. With an ample inhalation of air, the Croconaw released an over sized water gun attack.

"Lillie! Use fire spin!" James didn't worry about the water gun. Lillie has been able to withstand plenty of water moves for a while.

_"Ok James!"_ She nodded to him. Without even breathing in much air, she had released a voluptuous flaming spiral. As the attacks met, the fire spin started to wrap around the water gun, dissolving it mid-air and continued on it's way to her target. As it hit, Willy was engulfed in the flames.

"Willy! Shake it off!" But to no use, as soon as the flames dissipated, there stood the Croconaw with x's in his eyes. After a few seconds, he fell to the ground.

"The match is over! James and Lillie are the winners!" The civilian held his hand towards James' side.

"Alright! We did it Lillie!" He ran and gave his typhlosion a big congratulatory hug. "You're the best!"

_"Yay! I'm so happy!"_ She started to hug him back. As she held him in her arms, her memories of their past times ran through her head. This was only one of her many victories, but he still treated it like the best one yet. She thought back to one time when she lost against a Blastoise. She almost began to cry, her back towards him. She thought that she would lose his interest and honor in her. But as her tears trailed down her face, she felt his loving arms embrace her from behind saying, "Hey…it's ok. Stop crying, please? I'd rather lose than see you cry!" She turned, eyes swollen with tears, to see his goofy smile. She could never of felt more loved. Then it ran through her head.

She started to tear slightly, when James noticed, "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He looked extremely worried.

She glanced up to her best friend. She put on a goofy smile through the tears and shook her head. What surprised him was her throwing her head into his chest and crying slightly. _"You're the best…that's all."_ This threw James back. He didn't know what to say. He'd always wanted to hear his pokemon say that, but he never knew how to react. He remembered, though, that he couldn't let her know his secret. He took it easy and wrapped his arms around her slowly and rocked her back and forth, in front of the whole crowd. Some were confused, but most just aww'd.

James remembered that he defeated his opponent and decided to check up on them. He saw Scott high-fiving Willy for a job well done. "He's a pretty strong Croconaw! With some training, he'll be amazing." James high fived Scott himself.

_"You did pretty good!" _Lillie shook hands with Willy, which in turn made him blush.

_"Gee thanks! I hope I can beat you someday." _He pulled down his eyelid and stuck his tongue out playfully. This made Lillie laugh.

* * *

Everybody was on their way back to the pokemon center. This one had a sign inside stating "Hotel Suits!" James had met up with Lazard, Kris, and Tori and they talked about their days. Lazard had finally gotten Coal tired, Kris won a hotdog eating contest, and Tori had an entire cart of flowers and knick-knacks she had picked with the help of Sherry. As they came up to Mrs. Joy, they saw Scott and Willy heading toward a room themselves and waved. "How much for the suits Mrs. Joy?"

"It's slightly expensive…2000 A night." Everybody except for James gasped. All he did was take his card out of his pocket and swiped it twice.

"Okay guys. Lazard, Kris, and Tori can take one room, we'll take the other."

Later the group was on their way to their room. James mannerly held the door open for his pokemon and heard how each of their days went.

_"Seriously! What does that zangoose have that I don't!?"_

_"He's so dreamy…I can't wait for my date tomorrow!"_

_"I hope she'll be there tomorrow…"_

But as Lillie came, she faced James with a big smile. "Heh. You feeling better?" He rubbed that same spot that she loved.

With a murr, she agreed, _"Mhmm…Thanks."_

* * *

Everyone except for James was asleep. He could still hear Coal and Lazard snoring in the other room. But that stopped when they heard a loud smashing noise. He guessed the Kris and Echo whacked them on the head. But that wasn't keeping him up.

"Hmm…until I understand my own pokemon…" He looked up and watched his team sleep peacefully. "…I guess I'll hang with each of them tomorrow. Maybe I can understand them then!" With an affirmative smile, he fell asleep.


	8. And A New Wound

Chapter 8

A new day, A new Wound

A knock at the door was what woke James up. He lazily got up and lulled over to the door. It was Kris and Lazard. They had water guns. "Yo cmon! We're gonna go wet people!" They simultaneously spoke. James felt a mischievous side of him wanting to say yes, but he remembered the agreement he had with himself last night.

"Naaa…I think I'll hang with these guys today."

"Meh. Suit yourself. TALLYHOE!" And with that, the two idiots were gone.

He sensed everybody else waking up and said, "Good morning guys!"

_"Morning Master!"_ Violet got up and put her cheerleader suit on, Jagex yawned about ten times, Gaia was waiting at the door, and Lillie almost fell out of bed. Luckily, her bed was right next to him and he caught her bridal style. He giggled as he looked into her eyes full of thanks and amazement.

Everyone started to walk out of the room and down the hallway. While in the hallway, James noticed Gaia heading a separate way from the others, so he decided to follow him. He creeped up behind the ghost pokemon and threw his arm around his neck surprising him. "Where ya going big guy?"

Startled, Gaia replied in a nervous manner, _"N-no where…"_ He turned his head the other way.

James saw through his little lie and called it, "It's a secret ain't it." He had a small grin on. Surprised, Gaia nodded slightly. "Well…can I come? I promise to keep it a secret." Gaia knew well enough that his master wouldn't lie to him.

_"Ok."_

* * *

As they made their way through the forest, James awed at the beautiful lake. As he walked with his big friend, Gaia called out, _"Tear! Tear, are you there?"_ James thought to himself, "Tear…Did he make a girlfriend?"

_"Gaia? Gaia is that you? Oh Gaia you came back! And…you brought…a friend?" _Tear revealed herself from behind a tree, fog rolling in as usual. As she watched James, she hid behind Gaia.

"Oh, don't worry about me!" James threw his hands up in an earnest manner. "I'm not mean." He stuck his tongue out playfully.

_"O-okay. Gaia!" _She threw her arms around her friend and hugged him. He did the same.

They walked, Gaia and Tear talking, James taking in the sights. But curiosity struck James like it had struck Gaia the day before. "Umm. Hey Tear. Not to be rude but I have a question." James had asked her name before. Gaia and Tear both ran a finger down the side of their eye to represent a tear. He knew her name well before however.

She stuck her head in front of Gaia and replied in a questionable tone, _"Yes?"_

James tilted his head to her,"Are you wild?" Both her and Gaia's mouths' dropped. She became worried again, but Gaia quickly held her and turned his head toward James.

_"Master, please don't ca-"_ Gaia started to plead only to have James put his hand up to them.

"Relax guys~ I wouldn't want to steal your girlfriend Gaia." At first Gaia and Tear were relieved, but blushed as they realized that they were hugging again. "I'll tell you what. You two enjoy your day, I'll be back later." He took her hand and kissed it mannerly and walked off.

_"Girlfriend…?" _Tear locked eyes with Gaia. He looked back. She regained that sense of security and began to bring her face closer to his. Soon, their lips were embraced. They felt their love fully as their kiss was full of passion and care. She was the first to break the kiss, gasping slightly for air. _"Would you really have me as your girlfriend?" _She sounded skeptic. No one ever cared for her, let alone actually loved her.

_"It would be my honor…"_ Gaia took her hands as they began to waltz.

* * *

_"There he is!" _Violet blasted as she spotted the zangoose from yesterday.

He in turn spotted and approached them _"Ah. There you are. Care to join me for a peaceful walk through the woods?"_

_"It would be my pleasure…"_ Her voice sounded dreamy. She quickly grasped his claw and walked off with him towards the forest.

Jagex spoke up as the two stepped out of sound view _"Oh cmon! What does he have that I don't!?"_

_"Heehee. It sounds like somebody. Is jealous!" _Lillie started laughing. But she stopped as she watched Jagex shoot her a dirty look. _"S-sorry."_

_"No, I'm sorry. It's not your fault. It's just…"_ He lowered his bill as he thought.

Lillie was interested in what he had to say. _"It's just what…?"_

_"…When I first joined you guys, Violet was the first one to fully talk to me and become my friend…I guess I just…you know…"_ He began to blush.

_"Oh my god! You like Violet don't you!? Awh that's so adorable!"_

_"Well it's not going to be if she falls for that hunk!" _He sighed. _"I'm gonna take a little walk…"_ As he walked out of view for Lillie, he was glomped by James. He had been resting behind a bush so he overheard the whole conversation.

"Hey Jagex! How you doing?"

"_Fine I guess…" _He replied. James heard the sad tone and had watched Violet walk off with the stranger. But he knew something wasn't right.

"I saw the whole predicament from here. Your worried about Violet

aren't you?" James sat down with him by a bush.

_"Well I gue-"_ That's when it hit him. _"Hold on."_

"I know that tone. You just realized something." James looked worried. "Think about it. It's a beautiful day out, in a wonderful park. Now this guy is a warrior that we know likes attention. So…Why did he take her through the woods?" Jagex became worried. He was right. Something fishy was going on here. He had to act fast. "Listen. I need you to keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't do anything rotten to Violet, Kay?"

_"Yes sir!" _Jagex saluted with his stick and quickly ran into the forest silently.

"He's a good man…" James started to recline when he was squirted by an ounce of water.

"Awh damnit! I'm out right now of all times! Man I could have had you good!" It was Lazard and Kris. They were apparently out of water. "So, what have you been doing all day?" Lazard inquired.

"Awh nothing much."

* * *

Lillie felt quite confused to see Jagex walk slowly behind a bush and then bolt into the forest within seconds. But she was feeling a bit tired, so she decided to rest against a tree and watch the clouds. She started to enjoy herself before she heard a familiar nagging_. "Well well well. Look what we have here."_ Lola was sitting a few meters away watching her. "_I never knew one could be so beat from being useless!"_

Lillie became instantly irritated, _"What do you want?"_

_"Oh nothing, nothing~"_ She tried to hide her smile with her paw. _"I just came to 'congratulate' you on your failure of a victory yesterday. I especially loved the part where you cried from stepping on a thorn~"_

"_Oh really? My favorite part was when I saw your excuse for a mate~ Besides. I still won that battle."_

She began to circle Lillie at the same distance. _"You know…The only reason you win is because your pampered~"_

_"Oh shut up! James trains me perfectly! We've defeated many opponents! In fact, I remember beating you once, and I didn't even have to fight you!"_

Lola was officially pissed off. Lillie hit a nerve. But she quickly removed her frown with an evil grin. Sparks started to trail off her fur, which soon became visible. _"How about we settle this then?"_ She didn't see Lillie move.

Lillie was frozen, her eyes full of fright. _"Ac-ac-actually, I was feeling kind of t-tired…" _She got to her feet and began to back away.

"_What's this? Lillie, the amazing typhlosion, backing down from a fight!? Ha! Cmon! What's wrong!? Are you scared!?"_

Lillie tried to move, but her feet were plastered to the ground. She was numb. She couldn't even speak. She thought to herself, _"This is just a bad dream. Just a very bad dream. I'm still in bed and, and James is going to catch me and make sure that I'm ok. Everything will be ok."_ She tried to reassure herself, but she felt stone when Lola prepared to use an attack.

Lola's fur was eliciting a yellow glow as she spoke, _"I'm going to teach you a lesson, you pink puff."_ She threw her front legs in the air and brought them down as she attacked, _"THUNDER!!!"_

A giant thunder strike came from the sky and hit the ground in front of Lola, making its way towards Lillie. It was so immense, it was easily a meter in diameter and it destroyed the ground as it moved.

As James and his friends spoke, he heard Lola speak her attack. He glanced over the bush to see the huge strike making it's way toward Lillie. His heart dropped. Lillie couldn't move. She thought this was the end. She began to scream, _"NOOOOO!"_

Moments passed. The light was still there. Was she dead? No, she still felt numb but saw the thunder strike in front of her. It did not move. It only remained, flashing. She also heard a screaming, but now, it wasn't her own. Under the thunder strike, she saw someone. But who? She tried to peer, only to have her soul disappear as she realized who it was. It was James!

Lazard and Kris quickly ran from behind the bush to catch witness to the scene. A crowd quickly grew as the bolt downed upon the body. Moments passed that seemed like an eternity. Finally, the bolt ceased, and James landed on his feet. Lillie called out to him, _"J-James…?" _But there was no response. A smoldering smoke resonated from his head. His clothes were burnt. Suddenly he fell to the ground, his eyes blank. A new scream filled the air. It was Lillie's.

* * *

Jagex was out of breath. He had been trying to find the pair for about half an hour but to no avail. Just as he had lost hope, he regained twice as much. He thought to himself, _"No! I have to find her!"_ But as if Arceus herself heard this, he heard something. It was a rustle.

He peeked over a nearby bush to find a breathless scene. Violet was pinned up against a tree, her body full of scratches, her outfit torn, and the zangoose holding her by the neck. She was full of fear, her eyes swollen. _"What's wrong Violet… I though you said I was dreamy…"_ Her eyes filled with fright and tears.

She coughed up with a hoarse voice, _"What do you want with me…" _Suddenly, she found her mouth being stuffed with his tongue. She attempted to force it out, but the invading object had too much strength. A strand of their mixed saliva remained connected as the Zangoose broke the kiss.

He laughed maniacally as he licked her cheek and held up her panties that he apparently picked up,_ "You know what I want…So why not make it easy for yourself and bend over…"_

_"No…please…" _She wanted to be with her friends. She wanted to be with Lillie so they could gossip. She wanted to be with James so she could cheer with him. She wanted to be with Gaia so she could get him to stop being mopey. But most of all, she wanted to be with Jagex.

_"Shut up! Your under my mercy now. So lets get this-"_ Suddenly, he turned his head toward a bush._ "What was that?" _

_"Focus…"_

_"What the hell is th-"_ The predator was never able to finish his sentence. Instead, a focus blast hit him square in the nose, sending him flying through a few trees. He smashed against a tree with a shattering sound, most likely his spine, and fell to the ground.

Violet opened her eyes and watched as a heroic Jagex hopped out from behind the bush and screamed. _"Leave her alone you punk!!!" _Violet rubbed her eyes and watched as the bird ran over to her frantically hugging and asking her if she was ok.

"_J-Jagex? –Sniffle- Oh Jagex it's you!"_ She threw her arms around him and cried into his chest, _"Where did you.. Why were you…"_

He threw his arms around her neck and told her, _"I…well…" _He sighed, then looked at her with truly honest eyes. She looked into them. They were the eyes of a hero, one who knew he didn't have to lie. _"I was looking for you guys because I felt…jealous." _He lowered his bill in disgrace.

"…_Jealous…of…of what?"_ Violet was stunned. She'd never thought that he, the warrior of her team, was capable of containing jealousy.

Jagex couldn't think. He was just so happy that she was ok. He looked into her eyes. They were full of gratitude, happiness, and tears of joy. He couldn't take it anymore. He wrapped his bills around her lips. She never expected it. She squealed at first, but then embraced the bliss that they were enjoying together. She closed her eyes as their tongues fought for control, not rough with fury, but softly with compassion. Both collapsed to the ground as they gasped for air. They laid their backs against the tree. Violet was still surprised. She turned her head to watch her savior as he cutely held his gut and panted for air. _"Why…? I thought you hated me…"_

He turned his head and placed his hand across her cheek. _"Violet…I've loved you for as long as I could remember…I was jealous because he had beaten me to something I wanted to do for oh so long. I've wanted to but, I thought you hated me. So I kept my distance…I tried to impress you multiple times but…"_

"…_Really…?"_ She sat up to face him. She was now blushing a heavy red, hearing the confession from the man who loved her. _"…Well…I've always been afraid that you didn't like me…I always thought I was ugly, so I tried to make you laugh with jokes but…I guess I was really mean…"_ She lowered her head and started to cry slightly.

He spoke up again,_ "Really…?"_ She turned to face him. Their eyes locked. They began to rest on eachother, both exhausted. They closed their eyes and both confessed, _"I love you…"_

After a few minutes, Jagex caught glimpse of something and giggled. Violet turned and asked, _"What's so funny..?" _As she turned her eyes to see what he was looking at, her face jumped seven shades. He had her panties on the tip of his stick! _"Gimme those!" _She quickly swiped them and ran behind a tree. She walked out moments later and walked up to her friend. They stood awkwardly apart from each other.

"_So…Do you want to…want to…walk back together?"_ Jagex scratched his head.

To _his_ surprise this time, she had given him a long compassionate kiss. _"It would be my honor…hero."_

On their way back, they were holding hands. They didn't talk. For the first time in a long while, they just enjoyed each other's company. As they emerged from the forest, they saw Gaia emerge as well, but with someone.

_"Who's this?" _Jagex kissed Tear's hand and Violet curtsied as they exchanged introductions. Just as they began to converse, something caught their attention. There was an ambulance driving down the road that passed right next to them. Everyone continued to talk except for Gaia. Jagex asked, _"What's wrong Gaia?"_

Gaia stared in the direction of the ambulance. _"I think I heard Lillie crying in that ambulance…"_

Violet stepped up, _"Are you sure?"_

Gaia began to follow the ambulance as fast as he could. _"I'm positive."_


	9. A Calm Night

Author Notes

Hot damn. Lot's happening. Well hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't worry it gets better o.o

Chapter 9

A Calm Night

Tear, Violet, Gaia, and Jagex arrived at the hospital that laid parallel to the pokemon center. They walked inside to a traumatizing scene. Someone in a full body cast being pushed down a hall. _"Hold up. Ain't that- HEY LILLIE!"_ Jagex called out to her friend. She was following the guy in the body cast. Everybody gasped at how her eyes were completely swollen with tears. _"What's wrong!?"_

She couldn't stop crying. Everyone sat down with her to hear her through her muffled cries. She spoke through her hands, _"There was –sniff- an accident…"_ She continued to bawl.

Violet stepped up onto the bench where Lillie was sitting and threw an arm around her. _"An accident? _What_ happened? And to who?" _

Lillie stopped crying and hung her head as low as she felt physically felt possible. _"…To James…"_ Everyone gasped, even Tear. Gaia quickly introduced Tear to the others while Lillie pulled herself together. She explained what she had gotten herself into and what Lola had done…and how James had saved her.

_"That BITCH!" _Violet punched the wall. The others started to tear slightly, in fear for their master.

At that moment, a nurse stepped out of a nearby doorway and walked up to the group. "Are you the pokemon of the burn patient that got hit by an electrical attack?" Everyone nodded. "Right this way please." She led them down a series of hallways. Lillie felt guilt the whole way through.

She thought to herself, _"Oh what have I done…I showed an open weakness and my enemy attacked me while I was open wide. James taught me better…but he even took the attack for me…Why…Why would he sacrifice himself for me? He's supposed to be my master…I'd have to be the one to give my life for him!"_ She fought back tears until they reached a certain doorway.

In front of the door stood a very, very, tall man who was apparently a doctor. He had white scrubs on with a suit underneath. He had thick black glasses on and his hair was a mess. He spoke with an ironic sincere mood, "You are all his pokemon I presume?" They nodded. He grabbed a clipboard and flipped through it. He sighed and spoke reluctantly, "I wish I could tell you all the best possibility for this boy…But even that is not good. You see, he suffered so much electrical damage, we're afraid that it might have fried his nervous system. He'd be lucky enough to survive as a vegetable…" Everyone's hearts sunk. But Lillie's did not. It was destroyed. What had she done? Did she really kill her master? The one who stayed by her for all those years? The one who took care of her while she was sick? The one whom had cared for her since they met? As she came to, she found herself being held back by Gaia and Jagex. She was trying to enter the room. She finally calmed down and the two let her go. She hung her head crying. The doctor felt so sorry. He decided that he had to make her feel better somehow. "Listen…There is a chance that he might be ok…I'll let you go inside and stay by him ok?" He pointed to Lillie. She looked up and nodded through her tears. She pulled up a chair and kept an eye on her master who was now relieved of bandages and was in a hospital gown.

* * *

_"So your telling me that he took the thunder for her?" _Jagex was in a heated discussion with Gaia while Violet spoke to Tear, confessing about their loves. They'd occasionally send back a smitten look every once and a while. _"But…Why would he do that? Im sure she could've taken it better then him!"_

_"Wait. Are you telling me you don't know?" _Gaia looked flabbergasted.

Jagex raised a brow, _"Know what…?"_

Gaia sighed and sat him down. _"Listen. It was long before they had met me or you, but Violet told me the story plenty of times. It was long ago when James and Lillie were visiting a factory that his father wanted him to participate in a tour for. She was still a cyndaquil and Violet was a nidoran. James was reluctant but he did it anyway. Well, as they toured, there was a punk pokemon, a treecko, who kept taunting everyone. Violet and Lillie wanted to teach him a lesson, but James told them to keep their tongue, the tour would be over soon. Well, as the tour went on, Lillie couldn't take him anymore. She told him to shut up and get out. He didn't take it too kindly. When it happened, they were next to these prototype electric wheels. He pushed her into one and it began to electrocute her. It took two minutes for them to get her out. By then, James kicked the living snot out of the treecko and trainer with nothing but his bear fists and legs. From that point on, she's been afraid of electricity. It'll stop her dead! That's why James took the blow for her. He didn't want to have her relive those horrible moments."_

* * *

Lillie was remembering the story for herself. She looked out the window and saw that it was dark. The digital clock read 11:47 PM. She put her head back down on the bed. She was too tired to cry and was well out of tears. She thought of what an awful pokemon she was, letting her master do that for her. _"He's going to be so angry when he wakes up..." _She glanced over to her master. He looked much better, only with a scrape and bruise here and there. The doctor came in every once and a while and explained that he was healing miraculously fast. He said he was awfully wrong and they could expect a full recovery. This didn't cheer her up much. She thought to herself. _"I don't deserve to be his pokemon…He's always been there for me…" _She began to recall more memories. How when they were younger, he would put the umbrella over her instead of him when it was raining. She'd giggle as she blow dried him with a small ember. He'd always thank her afterward and pat her on the head. She remembered the first gym battle they ever won. He took her out to a fine restaurant for pokemon and spent all of his winnings on her. She remembered how he would read her a story to go to sleep when she was feeling sick, and even give her a bendy straw for her juice. She remembered how he would sleep next to her during a thunderstorm… Just so she wouldn't be scared. That's when she remembered him saying to her to her ear, "I'll always be there for you…I will protect you let it cost my mind, spirit, or body…I will." She glanced up to his sleeping face. That's when it hit her. She felt herself…falling in love with him. He's always been there. Always. She started to remember the happy times they had together, just them. How they would laugh, run, and play. She started to put on a thankful smile, her eyes still swollen. She whispered into the sheet next to him,_ "He kept his promise…And what have I done for him…I've never cooked a dinner for him…I've never cheered him on when he did something for us…All I've ever done was live in his lap of luxury. All I've had to do is win a battle here and there. But even then, he loved me…I'm so sorry James!" _She began to cry again.

As she cried, she felt a familiar scratching behind her head that she couldn't ignore. She bent her head back and began to murr when she saw James sitting up and scratching her head. "Hey…don't beat yourself up! Cmon, cheer up. See? I'm all better!" He spoke with that goofy smile.

_"J-J-James!? Is that you!? I mean. Are you ok!?"_ She sounded skeptical. She even placed her hand on the side of his face to make sure he was real.

"Well someone sounds happy! C'mere you!" He threw his arms around her as she rose. She couldn't believe it. He had been secretly listening to her the passed few minutes, so he decided to surprise her so she wouldn't bawl her eyes out again.

Unfortunately, she was too happy to hold back any tears. She hopped up onto the bed and threw herself on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and crying into his chest, _"I was so scared! I thought that thanks to me, I lost you forever! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to start that fight. Please don't hate me!" _Her tears flowed down his armpits as she wept. James was touched.

If any normal person had gone through the same scene, they would have just patted her on the head. But it was different for James. He **was** able to understand her. He listened to each word that was muffled through her cries. He thought sadly to himself, "Wow…I never knew she cared so much…I've always tried my best to protect her but…" He watched the tip of her head cry into his chest. Did she always care about him this much? He slowly ran his hand over her cheek. She peeked up. "Please…I'd rather of died from the thunder then see you cry…"

She didn't know what to say. She took her head from his chest slowly and raised it to where their noses were mere centimeters from each other. They gazed into each other's eyes completely silent. She ogled at his long brown hair glowing in the moonlight from the window. His amber eyes not budging from her view. _"He's so handsome…" _She mentally slapped herself. She couldn't fall for her master! It just wouldn't be right…But then again she remembered Violet telling her, _"You'll find the right man soon."_ _"Am I looking at him…?"_ She recalled every single one of her thoughts she collected minutes ago in a flash of an image. And here she was, admiring her master in all of his glory. The man who risked his life to make sure she was ok. The one who kept an eye on her, fed her, played with her, and made sure she was happy. She felt it in her heart. _"I think I'm in-…in love~"_

Little did she know, the same scenario was running through his mind. Over the years he watched her mature from a petite little cyndaquil to a majestic typhlosion. But it was now that he noticed her feminine details. Her curves that fit along his body as she laid on top of him. Her fairly sized breasts that rested on his mid-section. The bow that covered her neck. But what mesmerized him was her eyes. Her beautiful light blue eyes that, in turn, were gazing back into his. "She cares so much about me…and I never knew…" It was his turn to remember all the times she took care of him, protected him from wild pokemon, and even carried him when his feet were tired. "Am I falling in love…? No…that wouldn't be right. Society hates people who fall in love with their pokemon…Well…more like those who take advantage of their pokemon for their own pleasures. Oh hell. I don't care!"

That's when they both reached an agreement in their heads with their own selves. _"…I'm in love…"_

So there they laid, foot to foot, nose to nose admiring the one they loved, only a thin hospital blanket sheet separating them. But it was still complicated. _"How am I going to tell him_/her…" Lillie suddenly found James blushing. She felt herself blushing as well. The whole time, they had their hands on each other's hips.

Lillie quickly raised her body off of James, still sitting on him, and nodded apologetically. _"I-I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to hop on you and…" _She started to fidget. She couldn't think of an excuse. When she concluded that she couldn't think of anything, she confessed in a low tone, one that a human could understand, _"Sorry…"_

As she was about halfway down the bed, James grabbed her arm which had surprised her. She turned back expecting an answer from her master. "Hey umm…" He glanced at both sides of his bed. There was more then enough room for him. "It's late and I don't want you to sleep on the floor so…You can sleep next to me if you want." He spoke with a heart honest smile.

Lillie felt astounded. He was actually offering her to sleep with him? In his bed? It felt like a dream come true. _"Are you sure?"_ She tilted her head which was full of skepticism.

"Its ok. Cmon." He skootched over so there was more then plenty of room for her. He patted the open area that was ready for her. She climbed back up and positioned herself aside him. Just before she put her head down, he quickly slid his only pillow underneath her head.

This caused her to blush. She began to push it back to him, _"Oh no, it's ok."_ She didn't want him to be uncomfortable.

He pushed it back, "Cmon. I insist" Finally, she gave up and laid her head upon the incredibly soft pillow. She buried her head into it and looked back at James who was laughing slightly at her getting herself situated with the pillow. He laid his head down and gazed back at his friend. She gazed back as well. Their eyes locked once again. "Nighty night…" He yawned and closed his eyes.

_"G-night…"_ She gave one final look at James. After a few minutes he began snoring. She only found it adorable. She leaned forward oh so slightly and pecked him on the forehead with a petite kiss.

* * *

Sound: Well hot damn Lillie o3o

James: o.o

Lillie: o//o

Sound: Cut scene please.

-curtains fall-


	10. A Moonlit Tear

* * *

Well guys. Almost the end. this is where-...well...just read it ;3

* * *

Chapter 10

A Moonlit Tear

Lillie slowly stretched herself out as the morning rays of the sun slowly breached the window and slid upon her face. As she opened her eyes, she became frightened. James was gone. Did the doctors take him? Did something happen? Where was he? Panicked, she sat up and looked around the room. There was no sign of him. A tear fell from her face as she became worried. She called out, _"James? James? James!?" _She couldn't find him. Suddenly, the door began to open. There was James backing in holding a tray full of food. He was wearing his usual clothes and even his beret.

"Hey hey hey! Don't fret, I'm right here! I just went to go get you some breakfast in bed, that's all!" He turned and was holding a full platter of breakfast delights; sausage, pancakes, bacon, and even eggs. He placed it over her stomach so she could eat. She looked up at him in disbelief. He just stuck his tongue out with a wink.

Another tear fell from her face. There he was, her master, feeling all better. Despite her mishap, he was feeding her breakfast in bed. She was all so much certain now that she loved this man. As her happiness built up, she couldn't contain herself. She jumped up, spilling the food everywhere, and hugged James as hard as she could screaming, _"Your all better!!!"_

James gagged and coughed under her strength, "Whoa Nelly! It's good to see you to Lillie!" He started to hug her back, "But…Ya kind of spilled the food everywhere." He looked down and laughed secretly to himself as he watched the food being distributed all over the bed.

Lillie looked back at the food and felt terrible. _"I'm sorry! I just felt so happy that I-"_ She began picking the food back up as fast as she could, most of it still intact. But he caught and held her hand as it went for a strip of bacon. She blushed.

"Here. Let me help you.." He slowly picked up the food and organized it back onto the platter in an organized manner as she watched him clean up her mess. "Here ya go." He handed it back as she crawled back into bed.

He sat there watching her as she ate. Soon, the rest of the group walked into the room. Everybody was properly introduced to Tear and Gaia. They were holding hands and James remarked them. That's when something bothered him. He couldn't stay here forever, and he didn't want Gaia to leave the team so he could stay with Tear. On the other hand, he wanted him to be happy and thought Tear looked very well. He tried to give it a shot. "Hey Tear."

Everybody became silent as she happily replied, _"Yes?"_

James cleared his throat and tried to find the best words. "Are you in love with Gaia…?" She blushed but confidently nodded. A few moments passed before he asked the question. "…How would you like to join us on our journey…? We can take care of you; we meet a lot of great people and pokemon. Plus, you could always be with Gaia!" He scratched his head and had a face full of guilt as he inquired if the creature wanted to depart from her homeland to be with the one she loved.

But to his surprise, she threw her arms around him and hugged him vigorously. _"Yes! Oh yes, please let me come!" _She backed up and nodded.

James recovered from the drunken state of being bear hugged and nodded. He pulled one of the tiny balls from his belt and poked the button the circular round button, increasing it's size. "Don't worry. This will be real quick." He informed her that way she didn't freak out like most pokemon would. But this time, she quickly pecked a kiss on Gaia before floating over to a clear space in the room. James walked up to her and pressed the button against her head. The red laser light quickly consumed her and she disappeared within a flash. The pokeball beeped quickly and soon calmed down, confirming the catch. "All right! Come on out Tear!"

Everyone cheered as the light quickly filled the room and everyone's new friend floated from the light.

Afterwards everyone began to talk again. Violet and Jagex explained their love for each other to James as they kissed each other in front of him. He honestly found the couple cute, but more importantly, perfect for each other.

_"Think he disaproves?" _Jagex glanced over to Violet as they walked out of the doorway.

She wrapped her arms around his one arm and snuggled into his side, _"Even if he didn't I wouldn't care.."_

Gaia, Tear, and Lillie were talking for quite a long time. James was taking care of some insurance cards and other things required for his stay. Gaia saw how Lillie wasn't talking as much so he asked her, _"Lillie. Is something wrong?"_

She wanted to keep it to herself. But she thought that if she told Gaia, she could have some support. _"G-Gaia…Would it be wrong if I…" _She twiddled with her fingers as her head hung low.

_"…If you what Lillie?" _He tilted his head.

A moment passed before she closed her eyes and confessed in a very low volumed voice, _"If I love…James?"_

Gaia smiled and gave her a thumbs up, _"Well, we all love James Lillie. You of all pokemon should know that."_

Lillie felt sad that her friend didn't understand her. But she couldn't give up. _"No Gaia…I mean…"_

Gaia took a step back (Or float back) _"Wait…you mean…?"_ Lillie's face turned shades of red as her friend guessed her dilemma. She nodded. _"Well…" _Gaia personally thought it was great. He had wanted the two to be together for a very long time. _"…I think that would be great Lillie."_

_"R-really…?" _She looked up to her friend. He floated over and gave her a hug.

_"If you want to show him you love him, why don't you spend the day with him…?"_ Lillie gasped. It was a great idea! If she spent time with him, she could somehow show how she loved him!

_"Thanks Gaia! Wish me luck!" _She ran out of the room to try and find her master.

_"That was nice."_ Tear wrapped her arm around her boyfriend's. He blushed slightly, but led the way as they danced by themselves in the hospital room.

She bolted passed Violet and Jagex walking down the hallway. _"Where's she going in such a hurry?" _Jagex asked Violet confused. But as Lillie neared a corner, she turned and winked back at Violet in particular.

_"I don't know…but I have a hunch." _Jagex looked back at her confused, but knew it was better off left unsaid.

James was just finishing up the paperwork when he noticed an eager Lillie at his side bouncing up and down. "Well well well. You look happy! So. You've decided to hang with me today?" She bounced her head up and down vigorously. "Are you sure? I might be boring…" He scratched his head, but she grabbed his hand and pulled him along. She looked into his eyes while they looked into hers. They both put on a goofy smile.

So throughout the day, she spent her time with him. They played games, bumper carts, and ate some cotton candy. They had gone on a few rides, and James even won her a small pink teddy bear from a game of ball-toss. He said, "Deja-vu huh?"

She hugged the bear and nodded, _"Mhmm."_ He scratched her behind the head and she began to murr. But as she pressed into it, she fell against him. Luckily he caught her and turned her toward him. They both blushed as they were eye to eye. Lillie couldn't have been happier about her size, her being exactly as tall as him. Her heart started to beat faster. She was right there! Her mind was telling her _"Cmon. Just press your head forward~ Give him the kiss you know you've wanted to give him for as long as you could remember!"_ Her mind found it easy, but her body couldn't move. She tried to budge, but it resisted. So there she stood, blushing and gazing into his eyes in the middle of the street.

"Well well well. You're doing better." A shiver was sent down James' spine as he recognized the voice. His smile toward Lillie quickly turned to a frown as he turned toward the newcomer.

It was a woman slightly smaller then James. She had goth make-up on, her clothes were torn in various places, and she had long purple hair tied back at her neck. What really pissed him off was the fact that Lola was beside her trainer.

Lillie almost couldn't restrain herself. She wanted to absolutely tear the tiger apart. But James held his hand in front of her belly, secretly telling her to calm down. So she just put on a scowl and held her teddy. "What do you want Sophie. Can't you see that Lola caused both of enough distress for a while?"

"Actually that's why I'm here." She turned to her pokemon and hit her gently on the back of the head. "Say it."

With a reluctant sight, Lola forced out a petty apology, _"I'm sorry that I tried to attack you and accidentally hit James. Happy?"_

Lillie threw her head the other way while James had a rather unamused look upon his face. But he tried to keep his manners and replied, "Thank you Lola. Now if you'll excuse us, we're on our way to dinner."

Sophie felt offended. "That's it? A thank you? Your not mad?"

"Of course I'm angry! Lola tried to hurt Lillie, especially when she's afraid of electricity! So I took the blow so she wouldn't be traumatized for a long time!" He was surprised to find himself yelling. He quickly calmed down and fixed his beret that was tilting. "So if you'll excuse us…"

Lillie felt so blessed to have James sticking up for her. She turned her head back toward the group to see him standing up for her. She managed to break a quaint smile.

Sophie on the other hand felt she needed to pay him back for his hospitality. "Well…here's a present for taking it easier then I expected…" With a flash of movement, she was kissing him.

Lillie felt her heart stop. There was the master of the bitch who tried to hurt her, kissing her master. But her heart shattered when she saw how James didn't fend off the kiss. He only stood and took it. Was he liking it? Was he in love with _her?_ She became nauseous. She had to be somewhere else before she threw up her lungs.

As Sophie broke the kiss she had an evil smirk. It quickly turned to fear when she saw James' face. It was full of anger, hatred, rage. He spoke with much fury in his voice, "Excuse me!? You expect that to make everything better!? How could THAT make me feel better!? Your damn cat almost hurt my typhlosion just because-" He pointed in Lillie's direction and turned his head back only to find her gone. "She…where did she…" He looked over to the distance and saw Lillie running into the forest. He could've sworn he saw her crying. "Lillie!!!" He ran after her leaving the two punks bewildered.

It was night time. The moon was out as James wandered through the dark forest while he constantly shouted for his pokemon for hours. "Lillie!!! Where are you!? Lillie!" He was tired, beat, and hungry but he had to find her. Just then, he stepped on something crusty. He picked it up to discover that it was Lillie's teddy bear! But something was wrong with it. When he held it up to the light, he found that it had been burnt. Did she do that on purpose? In the silence, he heard something odd. "An ocean…?" He ran through a bustle of trees to discover a very large lake. It was enclosed by land on his left and right and on the horizon. It shined in the moonlight. He gawked at it until he discovered a new sound. Someone was crying. He looked to the left and then to the right. To his right, he saw Lillie hunched over bawling. "Lillie!" He started to run towards her but something brazed him and he heard a large cracking and stumbling noise. She had launched a fire spin that had just missed him and destroyed a tree behind him. He was shocked that she would have done something like that. But it didn't stop him. He needed to know what was wrong. He walked much slower up to her until she was two meters away. "L-Lillie…?"

She looked at him, her face covered with tears. She wiped away some of her tears and looked the other way, _"What do you want?..."_ He sat down and tried to scooch next to her, only to stop when she used flame wheel.

He was horrified and really wanted to know what was wrong. He sat down and watched the lake shine in the moonlight. He turned and looked at the ground in front of her so he didn't make her mad again. "Lillie…what's wrong…?" She hung her head and looked away from him, starting to tear. He started to put the pieces together. "Is it because…Sophie kissed me…?"

She hiccupped for air as she nodded. _"Y-yeah…"_

He tilted his head, "But…why would that make you upset…?"

She finally cracked. She found her courage and confessed. She didn't care if he couldn't understand her. She didn't care if he liked that woman who owned the bitch. Her mind was fluttering with the images that proved she loved him. She was so certain she did. _"James…you've been my master ever since I was a child…Over that time, I've grown and become stronger! And so have you…You've always been there for me…Through sickness, during a battle, and just for the hell of it, you have been by my side." _She looked toward the lake and reached her hand out and slid it down an imaginary glass window, blocking her from ever being with him. _"When Kris asked if I had a mate, I felt ashamed…But it's only recently that I..." _She lowered her and put her hands up to her eyes, attempting to stop a flood of tears, _"that I…"_

"…That you love me…?"

Time stood still. James saw as the glittering in the lake stopped completely. Everything around him came to a complete halt. That's when he realized…He understood. He finally understood his pokemon. He understood Lillie. He heard a small locking mechanism deep down within him click, as if he was free.

She didn't move. Did he say…did he say that? Was she hearing things? She slowly moved her head to look at him. _"………Did…you just…"_

He, for once in his life, found himself completely attracted to her. Her voluptuous body, her charming ways, her adorable voice. That's when he finally knew that he was free to talk with her. He smiled, got up, and sat right next to her and rested his head on her shoulder. "Yep…"

She fell back in what she didn't know was horror or amazement. She was both glad and confused. _"You can…you can understand me…?"_

"Well…for a few days now…" He explained how he had gone into the tent and received the mysterious gift.

_"Then."_ She became irritated in a cute rage, _"Then why didn't you tell us!?"_ She was smiling slightly, clenching her fists with joy.

He became silent. He looked over to the lake and placed his hand on his beret and moved it over his eyes. "I wasn't allowed to tell anyone until…until I fully understood my pokemon." He glanced over to her with a half-ass smile.

Her smile turned into confusion and then into a complete blush. _"So you…you heard me…?" _He nodded slightly. Her blush jumped from pink to apple red as she realized she confessed her love to someone who was able to understand her. She turned her head and looked the opposite direction, _"…You must think I'm horrible…Running away…burning the bear…shooting fire at you…" _Tears started to roll down her cheeks, but she did not cry, _"…not letting you touch me…and even confessing how I felt for you…I bet I look very silly right now.."_

She wanted to disappear. She wanted to tell him in the most romantic way ever of how she felt, but it all went downhill. She thought it was over between them. He would leave her, call her names, or leave her at home all the time. She felt something under her chin moving her head towards him. When she saw him again, he was an inch away from her. "Lillie…I know it's hard to say but…I've felt the same about you for a while now too…"

_"W-what?" _She sat at full attention.

"Yeah. I was so afraid to tell you because I thought _you_ would hate _me_." He giggled.

Her heart skipped 13 beats. It was soaring higher then anything she could have ever cared about. _"So your saying…"_ But instead of answering her with words, he answered her with his heart. He threw himself on her and kissed her tender lips. She was in bliss immediately. She felt the world fading from existence as she was locking lips with the one she was madly in love with. They laid there for a while kissing, occasionally breaking to gasp for air, and continuing. She threw her head into his shoulder and said, this time without crying, _"I love you master…"_

He perched her chin up again so she could see him. "You don't have to call me that…I love you too Lillie." With that said, they kissed again.

She had finally found the one person that she had been looking for all her life. But then again, he was always there.

After a while, they were sitting together, resting their heads on one another. They'd occasionally give each other a peck on the cheek. They were in rapture, just the two of them. They felt as if a ten ton stone was lifted off of both of them while they'd been reaching for each other under it, mere feet away. But James noticed Lillie being a little too quiet. Without daring to disturb their moment, he remained motionless and asked her, "Something wrong Lill?"

_"Hmm…? Naa…I'm just very happy…"_ She instinctively held on to his arm and murred. But contrary to her words, she lowered her head just a bit moments later.

"I know that look.. Cmon.. Tell me what's on your mind." He sat up and threw his arm around his pokemon.

_"…But it's embarrassing…"_ Her head casually gained the blush yet again.

He gave her a hug with both of his arms, grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards him, and informed her, "Listen. You can tell me anything okay? I promise that I will not laugh. Kay?"

She glanced at the ground and back up to him. _"Promise?"_

James waved his hand in the form of 'cross my heart and hope to die'. "Promise."

This didn't help her, but she turned towards him and spoke in the position of a maid sitting on her knees, _"Will you…will…you be my…"_ For the first time ever, she fought herself and finally summoned enough strength to ask him. _"Will you be my boyfriend!?"_ She realized she had yelled and quickly threw her hands on her mouth and turned her back to him. _"I'm sorry…"_

James was flabbergasted. Lillie was asking him to be her boyfriend?... Was it a dream? No. He was sure he heard right. It didn't stop him from blushing though. He reached his hand over her shoulder, turned her around, and Eskimo kissed her with compassion. She gazed into his eyes dreamily. He spoke with a confident tone, his eyes half closed, "It would be my honor…"

That night, they courted each other and found themselves in a better bliss then they had either thought possible.

* * *

Sound: YAAAAAAAAAAAY

James: YAAAAAAAY

Lillie: YAAAAAY!

Sound: I love you guys X3...Guys? Oh my. They're making out :x Well I'll just leave them. One chapter left guys. See you next time ;O


	11. Newly Formed Bonds

Author Notes

Holy Crap. o_o

Your still here? It's the last chapter. YAY! I guess you liked my story ; ^; 3

Anyway, last chapter. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 11

Newly Formed Bonds

The sun was shining brilliantly off the surface of the lake. It's essence rose across the grass until a gleam of light was stuck in James' eye. He awoke and attempted to stretch out. That was before he noticed an innocent pink ball of fluff curled up next to him. They had slept next to each other, his arms around her neck, her sleeping on the bubbly part of his beret. He raised his head slightly and peeked over hers'. She had the most content face he had ever seen her with. He stealthily removed his arm's from her grasp and got up to stretch. He peered back down toward her and found her adorable. She shifted, unconsciously, a little to adapt to him leaving. He remembered the night before and smiled. He felt that he wanted to surprise his new girlfriend. He walked down toward the lake and with a few brisk movements, was in his boxer. He hastily searched for a pointy stick and dove into the lake.

After catching a few fish, he used some basic survival skills to light a fire. But after it took him six minutes, he wished he was Lazard whom always held a Zippo. In the end, he had triumphantly lit the fire. He used the stick again and stuck the fish into the fire.

A delectable scent hovered under Lillie's nose while she slept, causing her to stir. She gradually rose and sniffed the air still half asleep. _"What…smells so good…"_

"Morning there sleepy head~" James swayed a fresh stick of cooked fish through the air to release a more appetizing smell.

She turned toward him and sniggled. _"Wow. I never knew you knew how to cook."_ She had a giggly smirk on. She laid back down facing him, resting her head on her arm. James thought she looked like one of those girls posing for the girly magazines. He took a bite of a fish and handed the stick to her. She sat up and chowed down on the fish. She quickly stated, _"Wow! I never knew you…I mean…This is good!"_

He himself started to eat his own fish, "I never said I was bad." He shrugged, "Jagex just always beat me to cooking!" They both laughed hysterically.

Through their laughs, they both realized something. "**How are we going to tell the others?**" They were both shocked, but then snickered because they were both thinking the same thing.

"Well. I guess I can tell them about my new ability with a quick conversation!" He boasted with a heroic pose. He glanced down and saw her stupefied. "What's wrong?"

She quickly blushed but didn't turn away this time. She smiled, _"I was talking about…well…us.." _James felt horrible. He totally forgot about that! But it was quickly removed as he got up and jumped over the fire to hug her. It played out as more of a glomp. They giggled as they hugged. They began to stare into each other's eye's again and kissed each other compassionately, signifying a new day. As they parted lips, she Eskimo kissed him and said, _"Why don't we just tell them at the same time…"_

"That sound's fine…" He smiled. As he opened his eyes, he saw her blushing. "What happened?"

_"You're umm…in your boxers~"_ She put on a goofy smile and looked the other way.

"Oh S*#! My bad!" He ran off and threw his clothes on. As he came back he asked her, "Ready?"

She threw her arm in the air and yelled, _"Yeah!"_ But before she could withdraw her arm, she was in his arm bridal style, running through the forest. She squealed at first, but was laughing with joy soon enough.

* * *

Back at the suite, Violet and Jagex were cuddling on the couch watching TV. They had never felt more comfortable with each other. They were watching a pokemon version of "Anger Management", and were laughing together in sync. Once the credits started rolling, they got up and stretched, holding onto one another for support. They casually started to stroll into the kitchen, Violet sitting in a chair, Jagex searching the kitchen for food. Violet was admiring her new boyfriend when she began to contemplate something. He had begun making them pbj's, when she slowly got up and snuck over to him remaining quiet and out of sight. When he turned around he went to inform her, _"Done!" _He was holding a plate in each hand.

She quickly jumped in front of him, _"BOO!"_ causing him to jump. As he sprawled against the counter top not an inch behind him, she casually caught the plates and sandwich's from the air without even moving. She handed him back one plate and seductively said, _"Thank you~"_ She slipped him a quick kiss, slid her tail along his stomach as she turned, and went to sit back down.

All he was able to do was remain against the counter top, breathing heavily, and said blatantly, _"…Damn your hot when you're scary"_ He mentally slapped himself and sat down. They began eating.

Gaia was in the other room with Tear, teaching her things she might not know, and would be essential to their journey.

_"So a potion is something that could heal me?" _She looked amazed.

_"Yeah. In fact, there are one's that could heal poisoning, paralysis, and even stuff that could wake us up!" _Gaia was impressed himself_. _

As their lesson continued, James busted through the door with Lillie still in his arms. He panted while he spoke, "Told you –pant- I could get here –pant- in one go!" With that said, he collapsed, of course after placing Lillie down.

She giggled and picked him up saying, _"I am impressed!" _She walked him over to the sofa when everyone came in the room. He sat up on the couch as he looked over his whole team. A sense of distinction overcame him. He looked over from left to right at his team. A cheerful Nidorina, a honed Farfetch'd, humble Dusknoir, and his new petite Frosslass. But there was his new flaming sweetheart, stood affront of him. She quickly crashed on the couch next to him, hugging his arm, nuzzling into it. Jagex felt like joking around considering he didn't see the two the whole night, _"Dang Lillie. Why don't you just kiss him?"_ Everyone chuckled. Lillie herself blushed slightly.

She slowly glanced upward toward James. He was smiling to her. He secretly winked to her with his unseen eye. They both felt they could kill two birds with one stone. "Why yes Lillie. Why don't you…?"

The room grew quiet. Jagex did a double take, Violet's mouth fell open, Gaia tilted his head, and Tear just remained there. Lillie seized the moment and replied, _"With pleasure…"_ She rose to his lips as they kissed compassionately in front of the whole group. They finally felt courage to evoke their love in front of the group. Without much attention, more or less even care. They began to raise their hands to each other's cheek, and made out on the scene. No one knew what to make of the situation. They didn't even know what just happened.

Jagex with a very confused face raised a finger and quoted, _"…Fuck just happened?"_

Violet walked up to the couple and asked, _"Did he just understand Ja-WILL YOU TWO STOP MAKING OUT!?!" _Violet was blushing heavily as she was witnessing her best friend making out with her master.

James giggled as he broke the kiss, sat up, and bent down to look at Violet. "Yes I did Violet. I have to confess something guys." And with that said, a long conversation began with James as he made everyone understand what had happened to him and his new granted ability from the old lady.

_"W-well why didn't you tell us before!?" _Violet was so happy. In fact, everyone was ecstatic. They now had a new buddy, not a master, but now more of a leader. Before, they could only listen to him. Now, they could talk with him.

He remained silent. Everyone stepped forward. He rose his arm and threw it around Lillie compassionately. He stared into her eyes as he said, "I could not allow anyone to know unless I fully understood my own pokemon…"

_"So you guys are…?"_ Jagex began to blush.

Lillie jumped up and pinched his cheek, _"Yep!"_ The group cheered after an awkward silence.

* * *

They were all on the road holding hands: Violet and Jagex, Gaia and Tear, and of course James and Lillie. They were off to get his 7th badge.

As they walked, they reminisced over the time they had. The friends they met, the battle they had, the lives they saved, the lives they were going to have. They had felt a new sense of happiness, accomplishment, and joy they never thought possible.

But little did they know, their journey was long from over. From behind a tree, the old lady stepped out and said in a low voice to remain unknown, "I can not wait…to see how he handles his new abilities…" She slowly turned and disappeared among the thicket of trees.

* * *

-Crowds of Applause-

Sound: END! Don't worry. If your wondering why I used a cliffhanger ending, it's cause I intend to keep writing about these guys. Now lets give a quick hand to-...Oh my.

Lazard: What?

Sound: I was going to give a hand to the crew but they seem to be making out backstage.

Lazard: The whole damn team?

Sound: Yep. Now what?

-Lazard hit's Sound on the head- KEEP WRITING DAMNIT!


End file.
